StupidClan: The Next Generation
by Cheetahstar
Summary: StupidClan is back with new adventures! As the Clan grows, weirdness levels are increased, new kits come and whole new warriors appear.
1. Legolas-the-elfkit Is Awesome

**_Declaimer: I don't own Warriors, Freakytiger, Bilepelt or Sizzlepelt._**

**_StupidClan_**

**Leader**

Mudstar: really smelly tom with mud all over him, an sleepy face and blue eyes.

**Deputy**

Cheetahflash: sandy colored she-cat with bright emerald eyes, neon blue spotted markings and a fluffy tail. The only somewhat sane of the Clan.

**Medicine Cat**

The-moon-is-shinycomet: silvery gray she-cat with green and purple eyes, rabbit-like ears and an habit to gaze at the moon all night.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

That-is-a-kangaroopaw: brown tom with big hind legs, crazy pinkish eyes and a long tail. He always says "that is a kangaroo"

**Warriors**

Dirtyprinces: a brown she-cat with pink neon eyes, a tiara and missing patches of fur because of the sarna

Sizzlepelt: brown tom with shining flurecent eyes. He sizzles in the sun and his twin brother is Bilepelt.

Bilepelt: brown tom with shining flurecent eyes. He is a prankster and his twin brother is Sizzlepelt

Elmosmile: ginger-red she-cat with a crazy smile, purple eyes and a love for the Twilight Saga.

I-hate-this-kitsfanfiction: orange tabby tom with a Joker's smile, hazel eyes, a pair of Harry Potter glasses and an adiction with Fanfiction.

Wordmind: little brown and white she-cat with a really dirty vocabulary, hazel eyes and an scar on her muzzle.

Snakescale: scary she-cat with green scales and snake like eyes. She was a thorned ear and her tongue is snake-like.

Kitty-pet-Pinestar-knows-himclaw: ex kittypet tom with aqua eyes and really, REALLY long ears.

Alienlemonade-pawprint the second: unusual greenish she-cat with bright skyblue eyes, a thorn ear and she's always with an All Natural Lemonade.

Dieghost: white she-cat that everyone wants death with PALE silver eyes. She looks like a ghost and is a vampire.

Kiss-kissed-Firestarmuzzle: ginger she-cat that wants to kiss everyone with crazy purple eyes and blue lipstick.

I-don't-have-good-namesdance: calico tom with neon orange eyes, a radio and a over sized paw. He believes he is a DJ.

Crazyparty: crazy, really crazy tom with an ability to make a gathering crazy, he has brown spotted fur and white eyes.

Tunafreak: pale yellow, skinny tom with neon green eyes, an hiperactive personality and a confused mind. He is mad and smells like tuna.

Heavymetal: black tom with neon yellow eyes. He has a pair of red Beats on his ears, he is half deaf because of them and everyone needs to scream to him. He always starts singing.

I-want-chocolate-DOUBLERAINBOW: chocolate brown she-cat with rainbow colored eyes, no tail and an oversized fang.

Sabertooth: ginger tom with a brown mane, short tail and a pair of oversized fangs.

Freakytiger: aquamarine she-cat with tabby stripes, a long, long really long tail and black eyes.

Mewecho: cream tom that only says mew and he has red eyes

Papercat: a cat face drawing on a piece of paper. She/He was drawed by a 4 moons old kit and is the mother/father of Dirtyprincess.

**Apprentices**

I-hate-thispaw: silver tom with a bad name, sparkling neon purple eyes and an ability to hate everything.

Running-is-the-best-thingpaw: purple-silver she-cat with white eyes, long giraffe legs and a ribbon on her tail.

Dragonpaw: white she-cat with lizard-like, greenish-hazel eyes, a pair of wings on her flank and a multicolored neon tongue.

The Random and Not Important Catpaw: a random colored cat with random colored eyes, random fur lenght and random personality. He scaped from another story.

Mustachpaw: black tom with a white mustach that don't let him see. His eye color is unknown.

Playing-with-the-obviouspaw: obvious rainbow colored tom, with obviously neon green eyes, an obvious long tail and am obvious obsetion with Star Wars.

Hummmmmmpaw: lime green she-cat with red eyes, ticks falling from her tail, a mariachi hat on her head and a pink necklace on her neck.

Tatoopaw: furless tom with random tatoos all over his body, aquamarine eyes and a kilometer long tail.

I-am-hungry-COOKIEpaw: a brown tom with black patches (he looks like a chocolate chip cookie), coal black eyes and a missing paw.

Why-did-I-wanted-to-be-in-this-Clanpaw: wine colored tom with brownie eyes, wheels on his paws and he can fly.

**Queens**

Clockstorm: black and white she-cat with a voice that sounds as a clock. She has sparkling silver eyes. Kits: Safe-mekit, Why-another-litterkit, Ninjakit and Scourgekit.

Naipolish: neon she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Kits: Star-Trek-kit, Bluestarkit, Fossilkit, PSYkit, jetpack-kit and Green-Lanternkit

Sillyband- stupid she-cat with an elastic personality and crazy multicolor eyes. Kits: Spider-mankit, I'm-bringing-sexy-backjet, Flying-giant-pufflekit and Hawkeyekit

Frogsong- brown she-cat that believes that can sing but she sounds as a dying frog. She has blue eyes. Kits: Froggykit, Eragonkit, Legolas-the-elfkit, Let-me-flyyyyyyyykit and S.H.I.E.L.D kit

Candyflight- multicolored she-cat with blue neon eyes and a acute voice that sounds as if she ate helio. Kits: Hobbitkit, Dragoness-fangkit, Hermionekit, Mudstar's-hatkit, Aerosmithkit, Mew-Mew-Powerkit, Skywatcherkit and I-got-mental-problems-I-wanna-go-to-ThunderClankit

**Elders**

Fatold- FAT tom with ginger pelt and no tail. He is the oldest elder of all the Clans.

Oliphant-riderexpress: old tabby gray tom with gray-blue eyes.

The-sun-is-falling-claw- flame-colored she-cat that always scream that the sun is falling.

Shinypelt- brilliant she-cat that you need to have glasses to see her.

Broken-claw-aaaaaapool- violet she-cat with a crazy look on her amber eyes and a broken teeth. (her mother broke a claw when she was born)

Donkeynoice- black tom that talks as a drunk donkey. He has green eyes and a really long, fluffy tail.

Bignose- silver she-cat with a potato nose and almost no eyes.

Bulldogface- grey tom with an angry face and sparkling violet eyes.

_**321**_

A new sun rises, indicating the begining of the Clan's day.

Except for one.

Mudstar snored loudly on his den. StupidClan used to sleep as long as Mudstar remainded asleep. Cheetahflash, the Clan's new deputy, padded to the leader's den. Flatface, the previous deputy, was killed by greencought.

Cheetahflash went into a hunters crouch. She silently stalked her prey: Mudstar's tail.

"WAKE UP MUDSTAR! TIME TO SHINE!" Cheetahflash yowled on top of Mudstar. The tom screeched and dashed off the den, crashing into Wordmind.

"What the f***! Mudstar?! What is your ************* idea?!" She hollered loudly. With her screams and insults, she managed to wake up the whole Clan.

"What happened?" Said Oliphant-riderexpress, who yawned loudly.

"Who cares? Lets do something interesting!" Eragonkit demanded.

"Bilepelt! Get off me, NOW!" Sizzlepelt screeched to his twin brother, who was sleeping on top of him.

**-hours later-**

Eragonkit and Legolas-the-elfkit were in front of an audience of kits.

"Can you tell us why we are here?" Bluestarkit hissed since S.H.I.E.L.D. Kit was bitting her ear.

"We are here to form the K.U.P.B.T.O.W: Kits United for the Prevention of Boredom to Take Over the World" Legolas-the-elfkit exclaimed proudly. Cheers emerged from the audience.

"Well, who wants to join?" Eragonkit exclaimed. A grasshopper was heard.

"We will give you cookies!" Eragonkit said. Someone coughed. "Why this isn't working?" Eragonkit asked Legolas-the-elfkit.

"Let me try" he answered, "Who wants to join?" He exclaimed.

All the audience raised paws and cheered.

"Why do they only answer you?!" Eragonkit hissed.

"Because I'm freaking awesome!" Legolas-the-elfkit rushed to give the kits a paper to sign their membership.

**-In the camp-**

Nobody seemed to notice the unusuall amount of missing kits, for they were still doing normal activities.

Elmosmile layed on the ground, basking at the sun. In front of her. Freakytiger and Alienlemonade-pawprint the second were mirroring her. Nobody noticed the skinny tom approaching.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE FROM HERE TO MOSCOW!" Tunafreak screeched on Elmosmile's ear. The she-cats jumped like a meter in the air before hitting the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, TUNAFREAK?!" Freakytiger screeched.

"Because you all are fat" he dashed out of the camp, leaving Freakytiger and Elmosmile to try to control the now infuriated Alienlemonade-pawprint the second.

Somewhere else, Mudstar was watching a butterfly. It was so pretty that he stood watching it with his jaws oppened. Suddendly, the butterfly entered in Mudstar's mouth. The tom coughed, only resulting in the butterfly ending in his troath.

When he was already choking in the ground, Cheetahflash happened to pass there. Upon devicing her leader chocking, she hurried to him and started jumping on his stomach.

"Spit it out, spit it out, spit it out, SPIT IT OUT!"

The now death butterfly flew from Mudstar's mouth. He stood awkwardly, trying to gasp for breath.

"You saved me Cheetahflash!" He exclaimed while hugging her, "Thank you!"

"It's nothing!" She felt as if a boa was trying to kill her.

"As reward, I will make you leader! We will be both leaders of StupidClan!"

Suddendly, they appeared at the Moonstone. Loosing her balance, Cheetahflash fell and touched the stone with one paw.

Mudstar gazed as his deputy shared dreams with StarClan. Sniffing around, he found the hat that he had lost when that dammed Wonderland tunnel had appeared.

Cheetaflash stirred. Her dream had been so weird.

"Hey Mudstar! I'm Cheetahstar now" she said proudly.

"Good, now lets say it to the Clan"

**-five minutes later-**

"LET ALL CATS THAT SLEEP IN THIS CLAN GATHER BENEATH THE CANDYLAND ROCK FIR A CLAN MEETING!" Mudstar screeched.

Everyone gathered reluctanly.

"EVERYONE! This is the second leader of the Clan, Cheetahstar!"

The Clan just looked with bored expresions at Mudstar.

The kits entered the Clan and Legolas-the-elfkit bounced to the Candyland Rock, "Everyone! This is Cheetahstar, the second leader of StupidClan!"

Everyone cheered.

Mudstar and Eragonkit pouted.

Dieghost drank the blood of an squirrel.

Freakytiger did an arabic dance.

Tunafeak went to Moscow.

Elmosmile ate a cookie.

Tigerstar planned revange.

Dirtyprinces danced ballet.

And Legolas-the-elfkit continued being awesome.

"This is ******* bored" yawned Nailpolish

"Hey, those ********* asterisks are MINE!" Wordmind screeched, leaping at Nailpolish.

"Hawkward" murmured Hawkeyekit

_**321**_

_**Will Eragonkit and Mudstar plot revange against Legolas-the-elfkit? Will Tunafreak return from Moscow? Will Cheetahstar be a good leader? Will the Twilight Saga stop being boring? Will I stop asking so many questions?**_

_**Discover (possibly) all of these on StupidClan: The Next Generation, chapter 2!**_


	2. A Prank For Bilepelt

The-moon-is-shinycomet was sorting herbs in her den. By her side, That-is-a-kangaroopaw watched the incredibly big amount of herbs.

"Al right, That-is-a-kangaroopaw, can you say what is these?" The-moon-is-shinycomet asked her apprentice while holding some seeds.

"That is a kangaroo" he said confidently

"No, they are poppy seeds. Now, what is that?" She said while pointing at random herbs.

"That is a kangaroo" he responded while nodding

"No, that is marigold and cobwebs" she sighed irritated.

That-is-a-kangaroopaw looked at the entrance, "That is a kangaroo!" he exclaimed happily.

"No, that is the freshkill pile"

"That is a kangaroo!" he exclaimed again

"No! That's Mudstar!"

That-is-a-kangaroopaw looked disappointed. Suddendly, his overgrown ears perked, "THAT IS A KANGAROO!" he screeched.

"NO, THAT IS JUST THUNDERCLAN INVADING AGAIN!" The-moon-is-shinycomet yelled to the brown tom, "Wait, ThunderClan?!"

**-In another part of the Camp-**

"Everyone! Combat positions! NOW!" Cheetahstar yelled over the scared shrieks. Every cat turned to see her.

"Combat positions? What's that?" Dirtyprinces asked, holding her tiara.

"Don't you know about...? Ugh! Someone kill me now" Cheetahstar face palmed

**-In yet another part of the Camp-**

"Come on, how big is this Camp?! Stop bothering us!" yelled The Random And Not Important Catpaw.

Suddednly, a herd of wild zebras entered the camp and crushed The Random And Not Important Catpaw.

"Wild zebra rodeo!" yelled I-got-mental-problems-I-wanna-go-to-ThunderClankit from a zebra's back.

"Boredom is going to be destroyed!" yelled Legolas-the-elfkit from the back of another zebra.

"Hurray!" yelled all of the kits from some random zebra's backs.

The ThunderClan invasors were looking at Firestar as he stared wide eyed at the zebras.

"A zebra!" He yelled, dashing away from StupidClan's Camp, ThunderClan following him.

"What happened?" Said Shinypelt from the back of the elder's den.

"Firestar doesn't like zebras" said I-want-chocolate-DOUBLERAINBOW.

-In a clearing near StupidClan's Camp-

Heavymetal, Kiss-kissed-Firestarmuzzle, Dieghost and Wordmind were having a discussion.

"Look, I say that we could make a ******* prank to Bilepelt" Wordmind whispered.

"And get our revange for that prank he did to us!" whispered an excited Dieghost, her vampire fangs bared.

**_Dramatic Flashback moment!_**

Heavymetal, Kiss-kissed-Firestarmuzzle, Dieghost and Wordmind were all basking in the sun. Near them, Bilepelt and Sizzlepelt, who was sizzling now, were talking normally.

Elmosmile neared the basking group and said, "Hola, como estan?"

Wordmind stared at her, "Excuse me?"

Elmosmile blinked, "Yo solo decia, como les va en la vida?"

Dieghost stared with her jaws opened, "WHAT?!"

In that moment, Kitty-pet-Pinestar-knows-himclaw neared them, "Jhdth heyebdj ju nsjd hendjs?"

Kiss-kissed-Firestarmuzzle was bussy painting her lips so she talked strangely, "Wham ae y talki abot?"

Sizzlepelt then walked to them, "Gniod ouy era woh, olleh?"

The group of for cats (except Heavymetal because he heard nothing) screeched in panic and dashed of their spots. Heavymetal eyed them weirdly and decided to follow them.

Reaching the camp's entrance, thet failed to see Bilepelt with water ballons waiting for them until it was too late.

SPLASH

The poor four cats were now covered in an sticky mixt of flurecent paint, mud, water used to wash a dog and badger fur.

**_End of dramatic flashback thingy!_**

"I still got that on my pelt" sighed Dieghost.

"Yeah, that's why we must teach Bilepelt a ****** lesson!" Wordmind hollered.

"I'm on the payphone!" Heavymetal sang loudly, earning strange looks from his companions.

"What's a payphone?" Kiss-kissed-Firestarmuzzle looked to the other she-cats, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know but we will do these" Wordmind lowered her voice.

**-In the camp-**

"LET ALL CATS THAT BREATH OXYGEN GATHER BENEATH THE CANDYLAND ROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Mudstar's voice rang acceos StupidClan's territory. One by one, the cats gathered.

"StupidClan listen! Since I'm second leader Mudstar and I decided to select a new deputy" Cheetahstar said from her spot next to Mudstar.

"I SAY THESE WORDS BENEATH... ERMM...THE SUN SO STARCLAN AND EVERYONE HEAR THEM"

The Clan went silent, waiting for the leaders words.

"The Clan's new depury will be Legolas-the-elfkit. Since he is a kit, now he will be named warrior. Greet Legolas-the-elf-arrow!" Cheetahstar cheered.

The Clan cheered.

Eragonkit pouted.

Sizzlepelt cooked an egg on his pelt.

Star-Trek-kit went to the space.

Scourgekit went to eat chocolate.

Brokenstar wondered were his mind went.

And Firestar laid on his den, mumbling things about evil wild zebras.

**_..123.._**

**_Will Legolas-the-elf-arrow be accepted by the Clan as deputy? Will Firestar stop being afraid of zebras? Will Eragonkit be awesome? What will happen at the Gathering?_**


	3. Here comes THE NEW KIT!

Declaimer: I don't own Faramir-the-awesome-kit. Credit goes to LOTROBSSEDFUR

Legolas-the-elf-arrow was sitting in the middle of the camp, looking at That-is-a-kangaroopaw right at the eye. They both were still as statues and ignored the confuzed gazes of their clanmates.

"That is a kangaroo..." The medicine cat apprentice murmured, never breaking eye contact.

"You were right, your left eye has a different shade of brown!" Legolas-the-elf-arrow exclamed excited.

"Hey! Weren't you supposed to make the patrols leave?" Cheetahstar said while yawning. She had just awoken of her three days sleep.

"What isss a patrol treassure?" Legolas-the-elf-arrow said while rubbing his hands.

"You may have a LOTR name but you don't have to act like a character" Cheetahstar snorted.

"What's LOTR?" Alienlemonade-pawprint the second said while trowing a pie at Candyflight. She screeched and threw a taco at her.

"What's a character?" Dirtyprincess asked from her spot near the bushes.

"Forget it" Cheetahstar said while nearing the fresh kill pile and grabbing a brownie that incredibly appeared there.

"HELLO WORLD! LIONCLAN FOREVAH!" Hollered a a light brown tom kit with gray eyes. He had a kind of sword in one paw.

"Who the f*** are you?" Wordmind narrowed her eyes at the visitor.

"I'm Faramir-the-awesome-kit and I'm I-want-chocolate-DOUBLERAINBOW's son!" The new kit stated proudly-ish.

The Clan cheered.

Legolas-the-elf-arrow hissed.

"I'm the awesomest here!" The little deputy barked. (Like a dog-ish)

"Well, I'm awesomer!" The light brown kit hissed.

"Nuho, I'm awesomer-ish!" Legolas-the-elf-arrow responded.

"I'm the most awesomer awesome awesomish!" Faramir-the-awesome-kit hollered, again.

"I'm DAH AWESOME DEPUTY KIT AWESOMISH KITTYE!" Legolas-the-elf-arrow screamed.

"Shut the Dark Forest up! We're going to the boringly boring gathering!" Mudstar declared and StupidClan appeared at the Gathering.

"Ummm... What?" Firestar looked at StupidClan.

"Let this Gathering begin!" Crazyparty said while bouncing exited.

"Uh, well", Blackstar began, "We had new-"

"WE DON'T CARE!" Tunafreak threw a missile at Blackstar. Surprisingly, he just fell to the ground, dizzy.

"So, meet our second leader. CHEETAHSTAR!" Mudstar continued as if nothing had happened.

"Second leader? That's against the Warrior-"

"You dare finish that, Sandstorm, and you won't survive the night" Dieghost said, sounding as Batman in the process.

Sandstorm closed her jaws.

"So, we had like TONS of new kits, our deputy died, our medicine cat was killed by a rainbow...ummm... oh! And meet the awesome deputy LEGOLAS-THE-ELF-ARROW!"

The tiny kit stood as tall as he could.

"THAT IS AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE!" Onestar hollered, ignoring the death glare from Dieghost and Sabertooth.

"Youghdc arhe correcyt" Crazyparty said while eating a Milky Way bar, "That is why I called Bad-namedstar"

Bad-namedstar suddendly appeared.

"I BY THE POWERS OF THE AWESOME STALKERISH STARCLAN CATS DECLARE THAT THIS KITS ARE NOT LONGER!" She said while pointimg at Legolas-the-elf-arrow and Faramir-the-awesome-kit.

There was a light.

Bad-namedstar disappeared.

The kits weren't there.

Two handsome toms stood on their places.

The she-cats had dreamy expressions on their faces.

The toms pouted.

"AWESOME!" Exclaimed the golden-yellow tom with blue eyes.

"AWESOMER!" Exclaimed the light brown tom with gray eyes.

"I'm more awesome!" Screeched Legolas-the-elf-arrow, now a fully grown tom.

"Take these, you will need them" Crazyparty said while giving the once kits presents.

Legolas-the-elf-arrow opened his present. There was a bow with arrows and two long knifes. He smiled a sadistic smile.

Faramir-the-awesome opened his present. There was a long sword and a wooden bow with arrows. He laughed like a maniac.

*piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

"We interrupt our story for extreme violence that would go over the story rating" a white she-cat in a secretarian costum said from behind a desk. She smile at the readers, cleaning her desk. From a tiny space her name could be seen. "Angelica-the-annoying-publicity" was writen in golden.

"We return in two minutes folks!" She winked at the readers.

-two minutes later-

*piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

Faramir-the-awesome and Legolas-the-elf-arrow laid on the moss nests in the medicine cat's den in StupidClan camp. They both had arrows impaled in their bodies and injuries recently desinfected.

"I won" said the golden-yellow tom.

"Yeah, sure" the light brown tom rolled his eyes, "Still, I will prove that I'm better than you"

"Yeah, how would you do that?" Legolas-the-elf-arrow snorted.

Faramir-the-awesome looked at the entrance.

There stood Cheetahstar.

An smile crept on his face.

Legolas-the-elf-arrow looked at the entrance.

His eyes went wide.

"Aren't you thinking of...?" He whispered.

"Oh, yeah" the once kit said smirking.

The blue eyed tom thought for a moment.

Then he smirked.

"I shall win you in these!" He declared.

"I WANT A PIZZA!" Shinypelt whinned from her den.

"AND I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP!" The-Random-And-Not-Important-Catpaw said.

"StupidClan! Candyflight is my mate!" Mudstar yelled.

They all knew

Cheetahstar watched the scene.

Elmosmile whinned because she never appeared in the chapter

Crazyparty went bugging ThunderClan

The kits found Mudstar's bazooka

Dirtyprincess and Ballonhead became mates.

**_...123..._**

**_WHAT ARE THE TWO TOMS PLANNING? WHERE IS BILEPELT? WHAT HAPPENED TO SIZZLEPELT? WHY AM I ASKING THESE QUESTIONS? DISCOVER ALL OF THESE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION!_**

**Hey people! I'm accepting new members of StupidClan! If you want your cat to appear them PM me with this information. If you are a guest then just let it as a review!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**Mate: you can choose someone from StupidClan, except from Faramir-the-awesome, Legolas-the-elf-arrow, Cheetahstar, Dirtyprincess or Ballonhead.**

**Position:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**


	4. IT IS RAINING CATS!

_**Two chapters in a day! You still can send kitties! Just two per person please!**_

_**Declaimer: Randomness-strawberry-guitar-pelt the second and Fluffyhugsfur belong to SwiftStar1.**_

_**...123...**_

Cheetahstar was humming happily in the middle of the camp. It was one of those perfect days in wich nothing goes wrong. But in these story, that days are extinct.

Cheetahstar had the feeling of being observed, so she opened her eyes and meet two pairs of eyes, two light gray and two blue. She felt her pelt starting to stand up when the eyes disappeared. She sighed, "Again with the problem of the random floating eyes. I must talk to The-moon-is-shining-comet..."

Some meters from her, Heavymetal was singing, loudly. "I LOVE YOU FOR A THOUSEND YEARS, I LOVE YOU FOR A THOUSEND MORE!"

Suddendly, a yellow thing fell from the sky and crushed Heavymetal.

"Hi cats! I'm Randomness-strawberry-guitar-pelt the second and I come from the sky!"

"From StarClan?" I-hate-this-kitsfanfiction said, closing his beloved computer.

"Pst, StarClan?! That is so stupid! No! I came from the clouds!" the yellow she-cat laughed.

Suddendly, a fluffy thing came from the forest.

"I'm Fluffyhugsfur, the racoon cat! I will hug you to death and-"

He saw Randomness-strawberry-guitar-pelt the second.

She saw him.

"I HAVE KNOWN YOU FOR FIVE SECONDS BUT I ALREADY LOVE YOU!" The fluffy tom screamed, hugging the strawberry streaked she-cat.

"I ALSO LOVE YOU! BE MY MATE!" She yelled.

"Ah, young love" sighed Fatold.

Sizzlepelt suddendly appeared, "It's raining cats!" He hollered before entering a den and start shacking.

AND, how I said, that wasn't a normal day, a big tabby tom entered the camp.

"Hello" said Tigerstar

The Clan went silent.

The kits appeared.

"Now!" Screamed Let-me-flyyyyyyyykit and S.H.I.E.L.D kit to the other kits.

Froggykit, Aerosmithkit, Mew-Mew-Powerkit, Skywatcherkit and I-got-mental-problems-I-wanna-go-to-ThunderClankit came with Mudstar's bazooka.

Eragonkit, trying to be awesome as his brother, shot the bazooka at Tigerstar.

There was a BOOM

And there laid Tigerstar, shaking in fear and not death, since Eragonkit's aiming is terrible.

"Wait!" Screamed Sizzlepelt.

Tigerstar's fur started to change color.

From his eyes something fell.

There was Bilepelt.

"You just got pranked!" Screamed Heavymetal, Kiss-kissed-Firestarmuzzle, Dieghost and Wordmind, "We painted Bilepelt and made him use contacts!"

The Clan went silent.

Then they laughed.

From the entrance came yet another cat.

"Oh Valar! That is Sol?!" Cheetahstar screeched. (Yep, she is a LOTR fan. Yep yet again, I'm randomly placing cats in the story)

Sol looked confused, "This isn't ThunderClan..."

And he was hugged by Fluffyhugsfur.

Sol turned blue, "Can't. Breath"

Sol started turning purple.

"Oh StarClan! Nobody told me that he could do that!" Sabertooth purred.

And Sol died. Yep, that's right. Sol died like that, HUGGED.

Mudstar came from his den, hat on his head. He saw the kits. The kits saw him. And they ran.

"Come back you ***** thiefs!" Mudstar screeched.

"Those ***** are mine!" Wordmind leaped at Mudstar.

They went rolling away.

Randomness-strawberry-guitar-pelt the second saw The-sun-is-fallingclaw.

She poked the elder she-cat.

"THE SUN IS FALLING!" the eldery she-cat screeched while running in circles.

All of StupidClan went to calm the elder. Except, of course, Cheetahstar.

Cheetahstar sat silently, looking at the stars since it was night already.

Another cat approached her.

It was Faramir-the-awesome.

Wordmind observed from the distance, "Is he ****** really flirting with her?" She whispered.

"It lookssss like it" Snakescale responded.

"One does not simply flirt with her" Wordmind stated. (Cookies and huggs to the one who knows the reference!)

"That isss right- oh! Ssssshe punched him!" Snakescale hissed happily.

"And now she is ******* clawing at him!" Wordmind holled.

Faramir-the-awesome ended in the medicine den.

Legolas-the-elf-arrow laughed at him.

The-sun-is-fallingclaw was knocked down.

Sol died AT LEAST!

Crazyparty scaped to Peru.

And Bilepelt is traumatized.

**_..123..._**

**_WHY WAS THE ONCE KIT FLIRTING WITH THE SECOND LEADER? WHY DID CATS STARTED RAINING FROM THE SKY? ALL OF THESE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION._**


	5. Hunting Price

**_Whisper The Ninetails knows the reference! (Gives cookies and huggs)_**

**_Mudstar: YOU DID IT! (Spins author around)_**

**_...weird._**

**_Declaimer: I don't own Riddlespeak, credit goes to Whisper The Ninetails. Nor do I own Beautifulfur, credit goes to Wolf that howls at eclipse._**

**_...123..._**

Bluestarkit sat in front of Scourgekit, both of them had hunters hats on.

"Are you sure of this?" Bluestarkit whispered to her companion.

Scourgekit purred, "Of course, lets wait for Dragonpaw to place the trap"

Dragonpaw entered the kits hidding place and smiled. "The trap is placed, lets us wait for-"

A yell and a boom was heard and a grinning I-hate-thispaw came with an knocked out Jayfeather in a net.

Scourgekit went silent, "We captured Jayfeather?"

Bluestarkit grinned, "OUR HUNTING PRICE!" And she carried Jayfeather all the way to the camp.

* * *

Cheetahstar laid in her den. Since she was second leader, she had her OWN den. She sighed, Faramir-the-awesome and Legolas-the-elf-arrow had been following her around. She knew that it was one of the awesomish contest of the two toms.

"There were some cats in a room. Each cat sees three cats, how many cats are there?!" A snowy colored she-cat with dark chocolate eyes said from the entrance.

"Who are you?" Cheetahstar said confused.

"I'm the riddle Riddlespeak, now answer the riddle!" She hollered.

"Umm... Four?" Cheetahstar had stood up now.

"Correct!" Riddlespeak dashed of and bit Mewecho's paw.

"Mew?" Mewecho said while looking at the newcomer.

"I'm not here!" The she-cat said and strated bitting Mudstar's tail.

Mewecho's eyes never left the she-cat, "Mew, mew mewwwww mew!" He purred, stalking the she-cat.

Wordmind saw everything. Her eyes turned icy, "You shall die! I **** still loved him!" She declared.

* * *

A beautiful silver she-cat with rare gray stripes and gentle sky-blue eyes laid near Sabertooth, "Hey everyone! This is my mother's cousin's sister's best friend's uncle's daughter, Beautifulfur!"

The toms had dreamy expressions.

The she-cats pouted

Bluestarkit came with knocked out Jayfeather, "Look at my hunting price!"

Legolas-the-elf-arrow looked at the ThunderClan cat, "He can't stay, he is not insane"

Mudstar's-hatkit came with a needle. Inside it, there was a green liquid. "I can make him insane!"

The needle pierced Jayfeather's skin.

Jayfeather's blind eyes snapped open.

A maniac smile crept onto his face.

"Sucking to hard on your lollipop, oh love gonna let you down!" Jayfeather screeched while running through the camp.

Legolas-the-elf-arrow looked indifferent, "Okey, he can stay. Lets just ask if he will"

Faramir-the-awesome neared the now bouncing blind tom, "Would you like to be an SupidClan cat?"

Jayfeather stopped bouncing, "I would LOVE to! Firestar it too bored!"

"LET ALL CATS THAT CAN BLINK GATHER BENEATH THE CANDYLAND ROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING MY MINIONS!" Mudstar's yowl was heard.

Everyone gathered and Riddlespeak started bitting Sabertooth's mane.

"Okey, so Cheetahstar's name shall be changed because I want to! Now she is Cheetah-Jaguarstar!

"Cheetah-Jaguarstar!" Cheered the Clan.

"We have our new clanmates! RIDDLESPEAK, STOP BITTING SABERTOOTH!"

Riddlespeak looked ashamed.

Fluffyhuggsfur still hugged Randomness-strawberry-guitar-pelt the second.

"Jayfeather is now ours! So kill Firestar if he wants him back" Cheetah-Jaguarstar said.

The sadistic kits grinned.

"I want to say something", Jayfeather declared, "O wish to be medicine cat/warrior, as you already have two medicine cats"

"OF COURSE, HERE YOU CAN BE THAT!" Mudstar screeched.

Jayfeather purred.

Suddendly, Hawkfrost appeared at the camp.

The Clan looked at him.

He looked at the Clan, "What? Last time I checked, this was a free country"

The Clan nodded in agreement.

Faramir-the-awesome looked at him, "So, do you wanna join us?"

Hawkfrost's eyes went wide, "I can?"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar purred, "Of course! More kitties for the Clan!"

And that folks, is what really happened to Hawkfrost.

**_...123..._**

**_Hi guys! If you wanna send a kittie please, don't chose Hawkfrost as mate, I got some ideas for him... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_-Cheetahstar/ Cheetah-Jaguarstar_**


	6. STALKERS! GET AWAY!

_**Yay! Koniar knows the reference! (Gives cookies and huggs)**_

_**Bad-namedstar: yay! Give me five pal! (she high-pawed with the reader)**_

_**Ummmm, I kind of can't make your cat Legolas-the-elf-arrow's mate but I have something planned for her, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**I got a poll on my profile! Please vote!**_

_**Declaimer: I don't own ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw or Derpy-Arwen-Who-Is-Crazy-In-Love-With-Legolas-The-Elf-ArrowElf. Credit goes to Koniar. Nor I own glasses that show neediness or jask. Credit goes to Leturtlewing**_

_**...123...**_

-moon-is-shining-comet was gazing at the moon. She was so concentrated that she never noticed the cat stalking her.

"I know what you did at the beach" a she-cat with body and head fur darker than black and tail and paws lighter than white whispered at her ear.

The medicine cat's eyes went wide, "H-How do you know?!"

The she-cat shrugged, "There is a reason why I'm called ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw"

Legolas-the-elf-arrow walked in, "There you are apprentice! Come, stop stalking StupidClan and lets go stalking WindClan!"

The two cats left.

The-moon-is-shining-comet stood stunned, "But nobody knew!"

* * *

Dieghost saw Beautifulfur sitting near Jayfeather. She knew that the pair had something, so she smiled creepily and walked away.

Sabertooth was trying to scape from Riddlestrike's jaws when he ran into a large black and white tom with gigantic black glasses, an icy blue left eye and an amber right eye. The tom smiled creepily, "Hello, future minion! I'm Glasses that show neediness and I'm taking over the story!"

Sabertooth growled, "Yeah, when badgers fly!"

Mudstar saw the newcomer, "OH STARCLAN! AN EVIL KITTIE!"

StupidClan paused.

They all went into battle positions.

The tom smirked, "lordcrowdemort, come here and help me with this fools!"

An albino crow flew.

Crazyparty paled, "Y-You have said the name of You-Know-Who!"

They all looked at him, confused.

Faramir-the-awesome came, sword in paw, "Try me!"

Glasses that show neediness saw him blankly, then his eyes went red, "You dare challenge the Lord of Darkness?! Come forward, but first, lets us have modals. Bow!" He said while looking at him at the eye, "I said BOW!" Faramir-the-awesome suddendly had a dreamy expression and bowed.

"Good, you wouldn't like your clanmates to see you die without correct modals!"

Suddendly, a badger-like kit appeared.

"Where am I?" Badgerpaw said, clearly confused.

The "Lord of Darkness" froze. Them, he screamed like a girl and dashed away.

"Hurray to our newcomer!" Legolas-the-elf-arrow cheered. Then, he saw a creepy pink, gold, neon blue, neon green, and white eyed she-cat with long black fur with a neon blue spotted tail looking directly at him.

"And you are?" He said, slowly trying to scape.

The she-cat grinned, "I AM DERPY-ARWEN-WHO-IS-CRAZY-IN-LOVE-WITH-LEGOLAS-THE-ELF-ARROWELF AND I LUV YOU!" She said while hugging the golden-yellow tom.

Fluffyhugsfur looked annoyed, "I'm the only one who can hugg like that! And he leaped at the she-cat. The two went rolling away.

Randomness-strawberry-guitar-pelt the second cheered, "GO FLUFFYHUGSFUR! BEAT THAT SHE-CAT!"

Mudstar bounced, "I BET FOR THE NEWCOMER, GO CREEPY KITTY!"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar sat with Freakytiger. They both looked at Let-me-flyyyyyyyykit trying to fly. The kit hoped onto a rock and jumped off, crashing on top of Hermionekit.

Freakytiger sighed, "At least he is brave enough to try"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar smirked, "Yeah, one part brave, three parts fool!" (I shall give you pie if you know the reference!"

Mewecho neared Riddlespeak, "Mew..."

Riddlespeak turned her dark chocolate eyes to him, "Yes?"

Mewecho looked embarrased, "Mew, mew mew mew mew MEW mew... Mew?"

Riddlespeak perked her ears, "Are you telling me...?"

"Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew?"

Riddlespeak hugged the monosilabic tom, "Of course I shall be your mate!" She screeched while bitting his ear.

Wordmind leaped at the she-cat, "OH NO, YOU ******* WONT ****** HAVE HIM AS MATE!"

DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFY!

**_...123..._**

**_WILL WORDMIND KILL RIDDLESPEAK? DO BEAUTIFULFUR AND JAYFEATHER HAVE SOMETHING? WILL THE SALKERISH SHE-CAT STOP STALKING THE DEPUTY? WHY DIDN'T I ASK QUESTIONS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS? ALL OF THESE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION!_**

**_-CHEETAHSTAR THE AWESOME :D_**


	7. Watermelons

**Whisper The Ninetails got the reference again! Yay!**

**Eragonkit: I love you! *huggs the author***

**Yeah, because it's a reference from the book where I got your name.**

**Eragonkit: exactly!**

**Declaimer: I don't own Elrond-elf-fur. Credit goes to LegolasOfDerp. Nor do I own I-don't-have-a-namekit. Credit goes to SupidityIs'Las.**

**_Important: no more cats please! I got confused by all the new StupidClan's kitties!_**

**_Important the second: please! vote in the poll! I will change the story depending on it...maybe..._**

**_...123..._**

While Wordmind and Riddlespeak where fightning, ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw went to WindClan. He hid behind a bush and stalked a a lithe, light brown tabby she-cat with smoky heather-blue eyes and soft fur. A lean black tom approached the she-cat, "Hey Heatherpaw! We have the day off!"

Heatherpaw turned to him, "Isn't it wonderfull Breezepaw?"

Breezepaw grinned, "Lets go exploring!"

ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw froze. They were heading his direction. He quickly ran to his side of the border.

The two WindClan cats passed the border because StupidClan was too lazy to mark their borders so the two apprentices thought that it was still WindClan.

ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw walked to them, "Hello, what are ye doing in StupidClan?"

The apprentices froze, "We are inside your Clan's territory?"

"Uhu"

Heatherpaw looked nervous, "We should return"

ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw reacted quickly, "Why? It's fun to have visitors! And I'm bored because no one would play with me 'cause they are too busy watching how Wordmind and Riddlespeak kill each other"

The WindClan cats looked confused, "Who is killing who?"

In that moment, a gray thing came running. He stopped into a halt in front of Breezepaw.

Jayfeather glanced at Breezepaw.

Breezepaw glanced at Jayfeather.

And Jayfeather was Jay_feather_ and not Jay_paw_ while Breezepaw was Breeze_paw_ and not Breeze_pelt_ because Jayfeather came from the future. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"OH MY STARCLAN! A DEMON!" Jayfeather screeched and then started to run randomly, "I CAN SEE A FREAKING DOUBLE RAINBOW!" He screeched and then crashed with a tree.

Beautifulfur came and picked Jayfeather by the scruff, "Come on, you know that coming to the Watermelon Plain is dangerous!" And they went away.

"That was Jayfeather?" Heatherpaw asked, not even I know how she knew that.

ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw nodded, "Yeah, he joined us"

Suddendly, a green thing crashed with Breezepaw, "Ouch! A watermelon?"

The trio looked at the fruit. Then another fell from the sky. And another. And a dozen.

"Oh no!, ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw screeched, "It's raining watermelons! We must hide!" And he entered a random cave. The WindClaners followed.

"Well Heatherpaw and Breezepaw, we must stay here until the watermelon rain stops" ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw sighed.

"How do you know our names?" Breezepaw hissed.

ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw shrugged, "I'm called ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw for a reason"

"Who are you?" a bright orange with neon yellow spots she-kit with really big ears, like an elf asked.

"Who are you? I'm an StupidClan cat and these are WindClan cats", ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw narrowed his eyes.

"I'm I-dont-have-a-namekit! Do you know a kit named Legolas-the-elfkit?"

ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw looked confused, "Do you mean Legolas-the-elf-arrow? Yes, he is our deputy"

The she-kit looked surprised, "Good because he is my brother! I came drom SkyClan!"

"That doesn't even makes sence!" Heatherpaw snorted.

ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw laughed, "Nothing makes sence in StupidClan!"

"I-dont-have-a-namekit, who are tou talking to?" A brown-ish tom with spots of all the colors of the rainbow in neon all over his fur.

"Oh, Elrond-elf-fur, these are my new friends!" The she-kit exclaimed.

"What do you think Celebrian-the-invisible?" Elrond-elf-fur asked to the air. Then, he nodded, "Yeah, I thought so."

ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw looked at the entrance, "The watermelon rain stopped! We can all go home!"

Heatherpaw looked at ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw, "We will return tomorrow!" And then they returned to WindClan.

ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw, Elrond-elf-fur, I-dont-have-a-namekit and Celebrian-the-invisible randomly appeared at StupidClan camp.

Alienlemonade-pawprint the second almost droped her lemonade when the cats appeared.

Tunafreak looked bored, "More newcomers"

Elmosmile smiled, "We have new clanmates!"

I-dont-have-a-namekit hugged Legolas-the-elf-arrow's paw, "I'm your long lost sister!"

The deputy frowned, "Really long lost because I don't remember you"

Fluffyhugsfur appeared, hugging a bunny.

Wordmind and Riddlespeak went to the medicine den.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar scaped from the stalkersih toms.

Celebrian-the-invisible punched Ballonhead.

Ballonhead went flying away.

Dirtprincess pouted.

Sabortooth looked as Derpy-Arwen-Who-Is-Crazy-In-Love-With-Legolas-The-Elf-ArrowElf tried to kiss Legolas-the-elf-arrow.

Said deputy blacked out.

**_...123..._**

**_WILL KISS-KISSED-FIRESTARMUZZLE APPEAR AGAIN? WERE DID SIZZLEPELT AND BILEPELT WENT? WILL FARAMIR-THE-AWESOME WIN LEGOLAS-THE-ELF-ARROW IN HIS RANDOM CHALLENGE? DISCOVER ALL OF THIS IN STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION!_**

**_-CHEETAHSTAR THE CRAZY_**


	8. The Duct Tape Epidemy

Everyone in StupidClan was sleeping. Well, almost everyone.

Elrond-elf-fur, Dieghost and ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw meet with some friends: a bright pink she-cat with one orange eye and one neon blue eye and an ocean blue she-cat.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Dieghost asked Elrond-elf-fur.

He saw something at his right and nodded, "Celebrian-the-invisible thinks so"

ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw looked at the strange she-cats, "And you are?"

The ocean blue she-cat looked at the tom, "I am I-Cant-Remember-my-namepaw, daughter of... Dirtyprincess and sister of Dieghost"

Dieghost looked at her, "I'm not the daughter of Dirtyprincess"

"I know, that's why my brother is Firestar"

The pinkish cat nodded, "Tushay"

Dieghost frowned, "Excuse me?"

The pinkish cat sighed, "I'm Tushay and I crushed a cat named Brokenstar when I came out of the fridge"

Elrond-elf-fur coughed, "Okey", he randomly had many duct tapes, "Lets do this"

-In the morning-

Cheetah-Jaguarstar woke up because she felt something wet on her neck, opening her eyes, she found herself stuck in a lot of duct tape. But that wasn't the only thing. She turned her head and found that the wet thing was Faramir-the-awesome's saliva that was wetting her neck. He still was fast asleep and stuck in the same duct tape as Cheetah-Jaguarstar. She screamed.

Riddlespeak opened her eyes because she heard Cheetah-Jaguarstar's scream. She noticed that she was covered in duct tape. Turning her head, she saw another cat covered in the same duct tape. It was Wordmind. DUN DUN DUNNNN!

Legolas-the-elf-arrow woke up because he heard someone fightning. The first thing he saw was that he was covered in duct tape like many things inside the Clan. The other thing he noticed was that he felt another pelt present against him. Turning slowly, he was recived by a terrific thing. Beside him were the crazy eyes of Derpy-Arwen-Who-Is-Crazy-In-Love-With-Legolas-The-Elf-ArrowElf. He yelled.

Mudstar woke up to find himseld stuck to a tree, his tail pointing the tree top and his face looking at the ground. He looked around. Crazyparty, Sabertooth, Dirtyprincess, Tunafreak, Elmosmile, Tatoopaw and Hermionekit were in the same situation.

-In ThunderClan-

Firestar woke up because of an annoying buzzing on his ear. He opened his eyes to found his tail stuck with Graystripe's tail, duct tape covering them.

Sandstorm tried to move her paw but it refused to move. Tugging it hard, she heard a moan of pain. Looking at her left, she saw Spottedleaf's paw stuck with hers, duct tape all over them. She yowled.

Bluestar and Thristleclaw appeared from StarClan, their checks covered in duct tape.

-StupidClan-

Scourge randomly appeared in StupidClan, Tigerstar stuck to his flank because of the duct tape.

Elrond-elf-fur laughed his lungs off, "IM THE MASTA OF THE DUCT TAPE!"

**_...123..._**

**_WILL THE CATS SURVIVE THE DUCT TAPE EPIDEMY? WILL CELEBRIAN-THE-INVISIBLE APPEAR? WILL I GET BORED OF THIS? POSSIBLY NOT BUT DISCOVER ALL THESE IN STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION_**

**_-CHEETAHSTAR THE STUCK ON DUCT TAPE_**


	9. Movies! Eragonkit wants to appear

_**I considered the idea of more cats! Just give me some time!**_

_**Cheetah-Jaguarstar: the author is bitting me! *she cries as Whisper The Ninetails continues onnomnoming***_

* * *

So one day in StupidClan, a cat names Directorspirit came. Directorspirit convinced Mudstar and Cheetah-Jaguarstar to help him make a movie parody.

Hermionekit came holding a bunch of papers, "This are the movies we can do" she said while giving the scripts to Directorspirit. Said cat searched in them and grinned.

_**-After an epic five minutes nap-**_

"Okey so we are going to act Eragon" Directorspirit yelled.

Eragonkit cheered.

"The movie Eragon" Directorspirit declared.

Eragonkit pouted

So Directorspirit decided the roles and started filming.

"Eragon by StupidClan! Action!"

Eragonkit walked like a complete air head though the forest. Suddenly, he found a tiny jay egg.

Eragonkit cheered, "Thanks the gods! Now I can make omelets to my poor family! Thinking of it, why am I still with them?"

Eragonkit grabbed the jay egg and went to his house.

I-hate-thispaw came from the "farm". He was playing as Roran.

"Just a jay egg? I hate this"

Eragonkit pouted.

So, after a wrestling with his "cousin", Eragonkit thought that he could buy himself a bigger egg by selling the jay egg.

There he met Sabertooth, the dirty cat who sold meat.

"Hey Sabertooth! I got a jay egg. Care to swap it with something bigger? Dunno, like a chicken egg"

Sabertooth looked at the egg, "Where did you found it"

"Well, I was spying on your daughter for I-hate-, I was hunting and I tripped over a root, fell from a hill and found the egg in The Spine"

Sabertooth's eyes went wide, "The Spine? That is were Slendercat lives! There is no way I would accept your freaking jay egg!"

So Eragonkit exited the meat shop.

"Srop it! Cut! CUT!" Directorspirit screeched.

Faramir-the-awesome looked at him, confused, "What is it?"

"I have forgotten how it continues!" The director wailed.

Dramatic gasps.

Dragonpaw rolled her eyes, "Just invent it, the movie wasn't epic anyway"

Directorspirit sighed, "Okey, lets us continue"

"ACTION! ACTIONNN!"

So Eragonkit entered a random bar and heard an story from Mudstar, the storyteller.

"And that is why chocolate is so delicious" Mudstar concluded.

Eragonkit frowned, "But you were talking about Glasses that show neediness' dragon rider story"

Mudstar tssked, "Nah, I was talking about the huge chocolate mountain near Dras-Leona"

Eragonkit decided that he got bored of hearing random people so he went back home

Thud

Eragonkit growled, he just wanted to sleep!

Thud, thud

Eragonkit hid under his pillow.

Thud, thud, WAKE THE HELL UP!

Eragonkit looked at the jay egg. It was rolling in the ground and with a last thud, a dragon like cat appeared. Dragonpaw hissed at Eragonkit.

Eragonkit looked at Dragonpaw.

Dragonpaw looked at Eragonkit.

Dragonpaw got angry and bit Eragonkit.

Eragonkit blacked out because he saw a tiny, tiny drop of blood.

Dragonpaw looked at her fallen rider. This would take a while.

Mudstar jolted awake. He had just felt a disturbance in The Force.

No wait, that was from another movie.

Mudstar jolted awake. He had just felt, with his creepy cat-ninja stalker senses that a dragon was born.

Fluffyhugsfur stood inside the creepy-once-elven-palace-WAFFLE of King Glasses that show neediness. He felt the dragon thing and send two of his Ra'zak: Tatoopaw and Why-did-I-wanted-to-be-in-this-Clanpaw.

Eragonkit awoke because "his" dragon started liking his face. Eragonkit humped and pushed the dragon, earning another bite in the process.

"What do you want?" Eragonkit growled at the dragon.

Dragonpaw just snorted.

"Oh right!" Eragonkit looked at the script, "You shall be named Saphira! No wait, what kind of name is that?! I will name you The-Amazing-Freaking-Dragoness-Saphira-Dragonpaw!"

The-Amazing-Freaking-Dragoness-Saphira-Dragonpaw growled, "You just changed the movie because of that name"

Eragonkit huffed, "I know but it sounds waaaaayyyyy better!"

The-Amazing-Freaking-Dragoness-Saphira-Dragonpaw smirked, "Then you shall be Puny-Human-Stupid-Blond-Eragonkit"

Puny-Human-Stupid-Blond-Eragonkit looked shocked, "You can't rename me!"

The-Amazing-Freaking-Dragoness-Saphira-Dragonpaw laughed, "I just did it"

So Tatoopaw the Ra'zak came and started playing with a candle near the forest.  
The-Amazing-Freaking-Dragoness-Saphira-Dragonpaw smelled it and snatched her rider away.

"I am afraid of heights!" Puny-Human-Stupid-Blond-Eragonkit whimpered and grabbed to The-Amazing-Freaking-Dragoness-Saphira-Dragonpaw's tail. Said cat dragoness huffed, "Why are you dragon rider then?"

Back in the ground, Tatoopaw's candle fell to the floor. The flame light up a leaf, who light up another one and another one, and another one, and another one... U the fire reached the farm.

Because I-hate-thispaw hated everything, he was sent to work in some sorta thingy somewhere so he never got fried to death. Like poor uncle We-don't-have-one. _**(No one wanted to be him)**_

So Puny-Human-Stupid-Blond-Eragonkit whined so loudly that The-Amazing-Freaking-Dragoness-Saphira-Dragonpaw threw her rider to the flames, not caring where he fell.

So, since Directorspirit forgot even the book _**(ha! I remember it mentally! Take that Directorspirit!)**_ the movie went a bit different that the original one.

Puny-Human-Stupid-Blond-Eragonkit cried over the crispy remains of his imaginary uncle until Mudstar the ninja storyteller came and told him that the creepy dudes who burned his farm were after him because of the jay egg.

So the rider went with the complete stranger while mounting a horse because the dragoness got bored and went playing card games with Shruikan, that, since the director spend a little of his money, Cheetah-Jaguarstar hired him to be in the movie.

Anyway, Puny-Human-Stupid-Blond-Eragonkit went with Mudstar, who happened to be his father but he never knew until the third book. _**(SPOILER! SPOILER!)**_

_**(Throws a book at Angelica-the-annoying-publicity)**_

_**(SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOI-ACK!)**_

So Puny-Human-Stupid-Blond-Eragonkit called The-Amazing-Freaking-Dragoness-Saphira-Dragonpaw and Mudstar blacked out because of the happiness.

The rider started having weird dreams about an elven she-cat called I-am-princess-Arya-screw-you/Wordmind and suddenly decided to go rescue her even if half the audience screamed "It's a trap you mouse-brain!"

Oh well.

So dragon and rider fluttered to DAH CREEPY PLACE and rescued the princess whatever but Mudstar got killed. BUT since no one knew he was Puny-Human-Stupid-Blond-Eragonkit's father, he was forgotten there.

SO, the hooded guy named I'm-a-sith-Murtagh-Crazyparty went with them and resulted being the son of one of the creepy king's riders and blah blah blah.

So the travelers went with the Varden and tried to defeat Fluffyhugsfur but they all were hugged to death.

So Puny-Human-Stupid-Blond-Eragonkit found a lightsaber and killed him.

The End.

Directorspirit sighed.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar looked confused.

Eragonkit got back his name.

"I want to act Harry Potter!" Hermionekit screamed.

"No way! I want to end the Inheritance Cycle!" Eragonkit yelled.

"I wanna do Lord of the Rings!" Oliphant-riderexpress talked for the first time in the story.

"I want to do Jurassic Park!" Frogsong sang.

"I just one a pie" Playing-with-the-obviouspaw did a puppy face.

_**..123...**_

_**WILL THE "SO" INVASION STOP? WILL MORE MOVIES BE PARODIED? WILL IT RAIN? DISCOVER ALL OF THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION!**_

_**So, this was totally random. I just HATE the movie Eragon. Seriously, I hate it.**_

_**Do you think I should continue with the movies? Answer in the reviews!**_

_**And I want to thank you for voting in the poll. But seriously, I need more votes! There are still no winners!**_

_**-Cheetahstar the Lord of the Rings obsessed**_


	10. The Air Saga: Part 1

**Sorry for not updating but I went on vacation! So here is the next chapter!**

**Cheetah-Jaguarstar: the author is still nomniming in my paw!**

**Okey...**

**Dirtyprincess and Freakytiger are not mine, they are Freakytiger's. Forgot to tell.**

**FizzleSizzle owns Bilepelt and Sizzlepelt, Moonbeam141 owns Bubblegum and Gianna owns Rainbowpelt.**

**To Gianna: ummm, Freakytiger's Dirtyprincess can not have kits, it was her idea. Perhaps Rainbowpelt will be like a daughter to them? Because she can't be natural daughter. Oh, I was going to say nothing of romance with my medicine cats but you claimed him first, so it's all right.**

**_I'm accepting cats again! Send their name, age, family, mate, position, description and personality!_**

**_Restrictions: 1. No more forbidden love with Medicine cats please! Or at least for a while, I will announce when it can happen again. (Warriors of other Clans can be chosen though)_**

**_2. Cheetah-Jaguarstar, Legolas-the-elf-arrow, Faramir-the-awesome, The-moon-is-shining-comet, Sabertooth, Mudstar, Candyflight and the cats who already have mates in StupidClan can't be chosen as mates._**

**_Okey, so that is all. On with the weirdness!_**

**_...123..._**

Mudstar was bored of the Greenleaf in the boringly territory of StupidClan, so he called a meeting with his deputy and second leader.

"I'm bored" stated Mudstar.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar and Legolas-the-elf-arrow gasped.

The cheetah spotted she-cat paled, "You are bored?" She whispered.

"B-but you can't be bored!" Legolas-the-elf-arrow's terror was evident.

"But I'm bored! And you know what happens when I get bored!"

"Poor Sunnyjuice was never seen again..." Cheetah-Jaguarstar whispered sadly.

Legolas-the-elf-arrow nodded, "The soon to be deputy before you right?"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar nodded.

Mudstar glared at them, "So, the future of StupidClan is on your paws"

The two cats exited Mudstar's den and started to panic.

"What will we do?! We will be the first ones to die!" Cheetah-Jaguarstar started to run in circles. Legolas-the-elf-arrow had randomly a rope and trapped the she-cat.

"We shall go on vacations!" And he marched (like a boss) to the center of the Camp.

"StupidClan!" He said.

"What the ***** you want?!" Wordmind said, distracting herself from her 100.000.001 fight with Riddlespeak. Mewecho just watched them boringly bored.

"The-sun-is-falling!" Said The-sun-is-fallingclaw while running over Tunafreak.

Bubblegum, the randomly appearing daughter of Dieghost stopped eating her mouse and looked at the deputy with her bubble blue eyes. Creepy...

"Tushay" said Tushay while poking at Sizzlepelt, who started sizzling.

A cupcake few to Legolas-the-elf-arrow and hit him in the face.

"I-dont-have-a-namekit! Stop with your cupcakes!" Derpy-Arwen-Who-Is-Crazy-In-Love-With-Legolas-The- Elf-ArrowElf screamed at the top of her lungs.

Elrond-elf-fur sighed, "Celebrian-the-invisible, I can't understand young ones now"

"We are going on vacations!" The deputy yelled before anyone could continue talking.

Faramir-the-awesome cheered.

The Clan cheered.

"So get your passaports and lets go to the airport!"

They randomly appeared in the airport.

"But we can't board a plane, we are cats!" Star-Trek-kit said.

So Hawkfrost had an idea.

They all listened.

They put the plan into motion.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar, Mudstar and the rest of the kits and apprentices went to the cargo room. Mudstar suddendly had an idea, "The apprentices will be warriors now!"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar blinked, "Now? We need to wait for the signal!"

Mudstar ignored her and continued his ceremony.

"I, Mudstar, first leader of StupidClan, call upon my stalker ninja warrior ancestors to spy on this apprentices. They have been to lazy to learn the warrior code and the ways of the other Clans and have decided to follow weirdness so MAKE THEM WARRIORS NOW!"

"Dragonpaw, you are now Dragon-Saphira-soar" Mudstar declared.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar sighed, "I-hate-this-paw, you are now I-hate-this-life"

Mudstar bounced happily, "Tatoopaw, you are now Tatoo-Don't-Mess-With-Me-fang"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar rolled her eyes, "ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw, you stay with your name, it's awesome"

Mudstar sang the next name, "Running-is-the-best-thingpaw! You are now Running-is-the-best-thing-DUCT-TAPE!"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar continued, "And Hummmmmmpaw is now Hummmmmmpiano, The Random and Not Important Catpaw is now The Random and Not Important Cat, Playing-with-the-obviouspaw is now Playing-with-the-obvious-THUNDER-TUNDER-THUNDERCAT S, Mustachpaw is now Mustach-I-can't-see-helmet, I-am-hungry-COOKIEpaw is now I-am-hungry-COOKIE-candyland and Why-did-I-wanted-to-be-in-this-Clanpaw is now Why-did-I-wanted-to-be-in-this-Clan-stupid-Breezep aw" the second leader gaspedfor breath.

-in another part of the airport!-

Hawkfrost went to the crew room. Fluffyhuggsfur and Sabertooth were with him.

Hawkfrost moved his tail and the other cats magically knew what to do.

Sabertooth went near and Fluffyhuggsfur went to the airplane's crew and knocked them out. Of course, because it's natural that a cat can knock out like ten humans at the same time. Obviously.

Hawkfrost nodded and went near a microphone, pressed a button and meowed. For towlegs it would sound like a mew but for cats it was "Move your lazy tails to the airplane! NOW!"

Rainbowpelt commanded StupidClan to follow her to a random airplane and they all entered. Her mate, That-is-a-kangaroopaw took a sit next to hers. Let-me-flyyyyyykit went to the pilot's sit, followed by Why-did-I-wanted-to-be-in-this-Clan-stupid-Breezep aw and Faramir-the-awesome. Let-me-flyyyyyyyykit started to press buttons and the airplane started flying (?)

The authoress saved the story and closed her Ipad. She went outside her room and found glasses that show neediness writing in the computer. The cat saw her and hissed. The authoress hissed back and jumped at the cat. They both rolled in the ground, bittimh, hissing, clawing and punching each other.

The authoress thanked that she still had her nails long. Suddendly, the mother of the authoress appeared and the cat went away. The mother yelled at the auhoress becauseshe just had, lets say, distroyed her room, and was ordered to clean it.

The authoress sighed.

**_...123..._**

**_WILL THE AUTHORESS FINISH CLEANING HER ROOM? WILL THE AIRPLANE CRASH? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO LEGOLAS-THE-ELF-ARROW? I ACTUALLY WANT YOUTO GUESS THAT ONE! WILL I GO TO THE MOVIES TONIGHT? PROBABLY NOT BUT FIND ALL OF THIS OUT INTHE NEXT CHAPTER OF STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION, THE AIR SAGA!"_**

_**Part one of the Air Saga! Hope you like it, next chapters should be more weird. I wonder, why did I named this the Air Saga?**_

**_Many people voted in the poll! Huggs for everyons who voted! Guests can't vote right? So if you are a guest then let your two supported pairing of the poll! We need more votes please! We almost got the winners!_**

_**-CHEETAHSTAR THE ANNOYED WITH GLASSES THAT SHOW NEEDINESS**_


	11. The Air Saga: Part 2

_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! *ahem* Sorry, really, but my mother kind of took away my Ipad because I kind of didn't hear the annoying ring of the door so... Well, here is a new chapter!**_

_**KooKooKat: but ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw already has a crush that may be mate, crush-mate, mate-crush, that thing but you want your kitty to have him as mate but I already has another kitten for that but, b-but... AGH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! *runs around in circles***_

_**Whisper The Ninetails: more kitties! Yay!**_

_**Casrules401: ok! More cats!**_

_**Guest: yep, they aren't real warrior names**_

_**Moonbeam: you are welcome!**_

_**So, the new cats will appear after the Air Saga, sorry. Still accepting cats though... But no more than two!**_

* * *

So, where were us? Oh right!

So, while Let-me-flyyyyyykit and his two companions piloted the airplane, caos started with the passagers.

It all began when Fluffyhuggsfur randomly hugged that peanut back that the airplane always has, causing the peanuts to fly through the plane. Candyflight, that was serving as the flight attendant, started to scold the warrior when suddendly, she choked on a peanut that flew in her jaws.

A random fact about Candyflight: she is allergic to peanuts.

So Candyflight started to have an allergic reaction AND Heavymetal thought it was the perfect moment to sing.

"WHAT DOESN'T KILLS YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER!" He yelled, making ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw, his seat companion or whatever it's called, jump to the seat in front of him. So he collided with Elrond-elf-fur, who by reflex jumped to the seat next to him, that appeared to be empty but there was Celebrian-the-invisible on it, causing Celebrian-the-invisible to be pushed to the cat next to her. In this case, Cheetah-Jaguarstar.

The second leader had developed a fear to ghost because SOMEONE *cough* Freakytiger *cough* told her that her den was inhabited by a ghost and then locked her in. But that is another story.

So Cheetah-Jaguarstar, after feeling that someone was pushed against her, and, like everyone, thought that Celebrian-the-invisible was an imaginary friend of Elrond-elf-fur, screeched in panic and dashed madly through the airplane screaming something about killer ghosts.

Rainbowpelt was stretching in the ground when Cheetah-Jaguarstar stomped her, making That-is-a-kangaroopaw yowl in anger and tackled his leader.

Big mistake

Legolas-the-elf-arrow saw this and, because he was deputy blah blah blah, he leaped at That-is-a-kangaroopaw and tried to help his second leader.

* * *

While this happened, Toushay was having a conversation with Sizzlepelt and Bilepelt.

"So we came here and I thought that at least something interesting would happen" Sizzlepelt sighed, completely ignoring his clanmates fightning to death.

"Tushay" the bright pink she-cat with two different eye colors said.

"Yeah right? Candyflight! Not right now!" Bilepelt ignored the dying she-cat.

I-Cant-Remember-my-namepaw saw Candyflight in the floor and, after stopping her talk with Hummmmmmmmpiano about the time when her brother SHARPCLAW had angered her grandma LEAFSTAR and ended in a flood appearing, decided that, because Candyflight was her mom, she would help. So the now neon yellow she-cat ran to her "mom" and jumped on her stomach, making the peanut fly through the air and fall on Mudstar's water glass. Gross.

"Thank you so much!" Candyflight said.

I-Cant-Remember-my-namepaw just nodded, "You are welcome sister"

* * *

Derpy-Arwen-Who-Is-Crazy-In-Love-With-Legolas-The- Elf-ArrowElf yowled and joined the battle against That-is-a-kangaroopaw when said apprentice scratched Legolas-the-elf-arrow. The-moon-is-shining-comet saw her apprentice in danger, so she also leaped in the battle.

Now, while the bunch of cats went rolling trough the aircraft, I-dont-have-a-namekit found a weird phone under her seat. It looked like an Iphone (dunno how she knows of Iphones) but it had a different logo.

{Avengers Mode activated}

"What in StarClan is an "Stark"?" The little she-cat said, while pawing at the screen. In seconds, the screen shone blue and started calling people randomly.

"Hello, this is Pepper Potts from Stark Industries, what can I do for you?" A female voice emerged from the not an Iphone.

"Uhh... What?" I-dont-have-a-namekit looked around, unsure of what to do.

"Hello?" The female asked.

"THE WAFFLES WILL RULE THE WORLD!" The little she-cat screeched before somehow ending the call.

"Who was that?" Tunafreak asked, trying to open a soda can, just to end splashed by it.

"Someone called Pepper something, I don't know!" I-dont-have-a-namekit screeched before dashing to Randomness-strawberry-guitar-pelt the second and stealing her candy.

"YOU SHALL REGRET THAT!" The strawberry striked she-cat said while chasing the kit.

There was suddendly a noise in the cargo part and Hawkfrost entered the passanger section with indifference.

All of StupidClan (except the pilots) stopped and heard the noises coming from the cargo section.

"What is that noise?" Scourgekit asked Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost shrugged, "Some cat wearing his mother's red curtains" (I shall give... Brownies to the one who knows the reference!)

Scourgekit was confused.

Star-Trek-kit was more confused.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar eyed weirdly at the cargo section.

Faramir-the-awesome wondered where the turbulence and sudden clouds had come from.

* * *

_**WILL THE CAOS IN THE AIRPLANE STOP? WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CARGO SECTION? WHERE IS ELMOSMILE? I WANT TO WATCH IRON MAN 3! WAIT, THAT IS NOT A QUESTION! ANYWAY, DISCOVER THIS ALL IN STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION: THE AIR SAGA PART 3!  
**_

_**So, hi? I'm kidding! I just want you to discover the reference! Tell me if you find it in a review!**_

_**No, seriously, review. Or else this pale kitty with weird golden helmet won't stop looking at me...**_

_**Angelica-the-annoying-publicity: SPOILER! SPOILER!**_

_**Two words: Shut up! *attacks the white she-cat***_


	12. The Air Saga: Part 3, the end

**_Woooo! New update! Nobody knows the reference..._**

**_Whisper the Ninetails: don't worry, almost all of StupidClan are lost as well!_**

**_*glares at StupidClan*_**

**_*they all gulp and nod back*_**

**_Goldenarrow od SeaClan: like your name! Your cat will appear as soon as the Air Saga ends!_**

**_SwiftStar1: No! Fluffyhuggsfur! We don't kill a constant reviewer or whatever it's called!_**

**_Faramir-the-awesome: I shall help you!_**

**_*he tried to help but ends hugged as well*_**

**_Okey..._**

**_So this chapter is sort of a crossover but it wasn't my fault! I swear! For StarClan's sake! It was his fault! *points at Glasses that show neediness*_**

* * *

"Seriously Hawkfrost, what is in there?" Cheetah-Jaguarstar now looked worried.

Hawkfrost sighed, "I just said it! Some weirdo cat that stole his mother's curtains and is wearing weird armour!"

Freakytiger looked dumbfounded, "Armour? Curtains? Seriosly Hawkfrost, I think that you may be sick"

Hawkfrost sighed exasperated, "Look. We already have in the Clan two cats resembling book characters, a kit resembling another, some cats named after movies, a cat with an imaginary mate, a cat that creates her family, a cat who huggs like crazy, a cat with a crazy obsetion for our deputy and several other weird cats so, why can't exist some weirdo cat like the one I saw!?"

StupidClan all nodded in agreement.

Mew-Mew-Powerkit gasped, "You sounded sane!"

StupidClan gasped.

Hawkfost shrugged, "It comes and goes"

Suddendly, the cargo doors or whatever opened and revealed a yellow cat with a weird armour, cape and a... Hammer?

Cheetah-Jaguarstar was the first to talk, "Who are you? How did you get in the plane!?"

The yellow tom eyed her weirdly, "I wasn't aware that Midgardian animals knew to talk"

"Hey! Who are you calling an animal?!" Bubblegum yowled, her blue-ish eyes narrowing.

"Yeah! Watch it blondie!" Dieghost hissed.

The yellow cat snarled, "You dare to talk to me like that?! Do you know who am I?! I'M-"

The yellow cat was knocked out cold by a pale cat with black stripes on the back, a weird helmet and some green tunic.

"Ok, so now I demand as second leader of this Clan to know who the Dark Forest are this cats!" Cheetah-Jaguarstar hissed.

Mudstar started bouncing, "AND I DEMAND AS FIRST LEADER OF STUPIDCLAN TO HAVE AN IPHONE!"

Everyone looked at him.

I-dont-have-a-namekit handed him her Not An Iphone.

Mudstar grinned.

Elrond-elf-fur glared at the newcomers, "So who are you?

The pale cat sighed.

Suddendly, the yellow cat woke up and started snarling again, "BROTHER! I KNOW NOT WHAT IS HAPPENING BUT I-"

"Shut up!", the pale cat hissed, "We are cats now!"

The armored cat went silent, "What is this...cat that you speak off?"

The pale cat facepalmed... Facepawed?

"Look at yourself you idiot" the pale cat sneered.

The yellow cat looked at his reflection in a random appearing mirror. He gasped.

"Brother! There is one of the Midgardian animals looking at me in this mirror!" The yellow cat gasped.

Dirtyprincess started freaking out, "Who are this cats that show up in an airpane stoled by cats?!"

Riddlespeak suddendly started munching the yellow cat's cape.

"What is the animal doing?! It will eat me alive! HELP ME BROTHER!" The yellow cat started running in circles all over the plane, Riddlespeak still munching his cape.

The pale cat sighed, "My name is Loki and that idiot with cape is Thor"

Legolas-the-elf-arrow blinked, "What kind of name is that?! They are so absurd!"

Hawkeyekit rolled his eyes, "Says the cat named after some character of a book"

Legolas-the-elf-arrow snorted, "Says the kit named after some superhero"

"Tushay again" said Tushay.

"What is a superhero?" Tunafreak asked.

"THE SUN IS FALLING!" The-sun-is-falling-claw said, stomping Thor and Riddlespeak in the process.

"Loki" cat cocked his head to one side, "What kind of cats are you?"

Jayfeather started bouncing on his seat, "VERY INSANE ONES! AND WE LIKE IT FUAAA!"

Beautifulfur sighed, "Please, not the Fua all over again"

"WE MUST GIVE THE EXTRA TO EVERYONE!" Sizzlepelt yowled.

"IT'S THE FUA! I SHOW THE TRUE NATURE!" Bilepelt continued.

"I SHOW THE PERSONALITY! THE FUA!" Elmosmile continued yet again.

"Fua is when you take the personality from the stomach!" Alienlemonade-pawprint the second yowled.

"It's the energy that proyects to the universe!" Freakytiger pointed in a random direction.

"FUA!" The six cats yowled.

Snakescale facepawed, "No more youtube for any of you"

The "Loki" cat looked scared, "You are all insane"

"Shut up Lokitty, nobody ****** cares" Wordmind snorted, then attacked Riddlespeak and went rolling through the airplane.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The kits started, running after the two she-cats.

The Loki cat shrugged, grabbed his still yelling brother and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Mewecho eyed the she-cats, "Mew"

Riddlespeak bit Wordmind's tail.

Wordmind bit Riddlespeak's legs.

"Fight! Fight!" The kits continued.

Jayfeather started jumping around, Beautifulfur trying to calm him down.

Suddendly, a ginger tom fell from the carry-on... Compartments?

"Were am I?" Firestar murmured, then started panicking when he saw StupidClan.

"J-Jayfeather?" Firestar went from panicked to confused.

Jayfeather saw him and started whimpering, "No! Is the Lord of Fluffiness! He will have my neck 'cause I cut off all of Cloudtail's fur!"

"Wait, it was you?!" Firestar growled.

Mudstar then saw Firestar, "Oh no! It's the kittypet! He will take away our insane almost medicine blind cat! Kill him! KILL HIM!'

Then, Firestar was attacked by a flood of sadistic kits.

"For Narnia!" Eragonkit yowled before leaping at Firestar.

"No! I'm too damn handsome to die! SANDSTORM! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Firestar yelled.

Suddendly, Sandstorm appeared and growled at the kits.

The kits all went deathly pale and fled.

Dieghost, Snakescale and Bubblegum leaped at Sandstorm and started a fight. Firestar evacuated the airplane.

-In the pilot cabin-

Farmir-the-awesome looked at the controls, concern clear on his face. Why-did-I-wanted-to-be-in-this-Clan-stupid-Breezep aw snorted and looked at Let-me-flyyyyyyyykit.

"I-I don't know what to do now!" The kit screeched and started pressing random bottons.

Faramir-the-awesome gulped, "What do we do now?! This airplane is runnning out of fuel!"

Why-did-I-wanted-to-be-in-this-Clan-stupid-Breezep aw smirked, "I have an idea!"

-With the passangers-

Faramir-the-awesome's voice echoed through the airplane, "Dear StupidClan and anyone who is back there. I have the pleasure *cough* nobody wanted to do it *cough* to anounce that we ran out of fuel. Happy plummeting to death!"

StupidClan went silent.

Then, they started screaming when the airplane plummeted through the sky.

"I'm too old to die!" Fatold yowled.

Shinypelt woke up from her nap and found herself flying through the airplane, crasing into other cats.

Wordmind flew to the back and was crushed by Riddlespeak, who started saying riddles about planes.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar dug her claws in one of the seats, her hind legs still in the air. She yowled when Dirtyprincess dug her claws in her hind leg, preventing the she-cat with a tiara to continue flying through the aircraft.

Legolas-the-elf-arrow yowled as he tried to scape from Derpy-Arwen-Who-Is-Crazy-In-Love-With-Legolas-The- Elf-ArrowElf who tried to catch him while flying through... Well, the derpy she-cat wasn't flying, she was more of floating in the same space. Creepy.

"STOP CHASING ME!" The deputy yowled as he clawed seats, desesperate to succesfully claw at something to prevent him from flying away. That thing that that prevented him from flying happened to be Cheetah-Jaguarstar's back.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE CLAWS AT ME?!" The second leader yowled.

I-Cant-Remember-my-namepaw clung to Cheetah-Jagurstar's ears, "BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO CLAWABLE MOM!"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar hissed, "I AM NOT YOUR MOM! I DO NOT EVEN HAVE A MATE!"

Dieghost and Snakescale were holding to a seat belt, yelling their heads off.

"Dieghossssst, before we die there issssss sssssomething I musssst tell you!" Snakescale hissed.

"SAY IT FRIEND!" Dieghost yelled back.

"I BROKE YOUR IPOD!" Snakescale hissed.

"WHAT?! YOU BAD EXCUSE OF A CAT! I WILL KILL YOUUUUU!" Dieghost started clawing at Snakescale. (I give you my muffin if you know the reference!)

-In the pilot area-

"GOODBYE WORLD!"

BOOM!

-With the passangers-

Mudstar woke up to find himself on a grassy field. He wondered around and found the crashed plane with all of StupidClan safe but unconcious.

"Where are we?"

"Where is my Not An Iphone?"

"Why do I have a bubblegum here?"

"Because you always have bubblegums, Bubblegum"

"Oh"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar was the first to emerge from the airplane, "We are at the border with WindClan?'

"We returned?" Rainbowpelt looked confused.

"SOIL! LOVELY SOIL!" The kits jumped from the airplane and kissed the ground.

Jayfeather and Beautifulfur just headed to Camp.

All of StupidClan went to the Camp.

No one noticed the alarmed expresions of the other Clans.

Fluffyhuggsfur suddendly appeared and hugged Blackstar.

"HELP ME! A RACOON CAT OF THAT INSANE CLAN HAS ME! AVENGE MEEEEEEE!" Blackstar wailed as Fluffyhuggsfur carried him to StupidClan Camp.

No one dared to enter the insane fluffy cats territory.

* * *

**_WILL BLACKSTAR SURVIVE HIS ENCOUNTER WITH STUPIDCLAN? WILL FLUFFYHUGGSFUR STOP HUGGING? WILL IT RAIN AGAIN? DISCOVER ALL OF THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION!_**

**_Come back here you... You cat!_**

**_*continues chasing Glasses that show neediness*_**

**_I'm sorry for the weird crossover chapter but this cat *points at him* decided that it was a good idea to take over my story now!_**

**_Glasses that show neediness: it was your fault mortal, you showed me that "Google"_**

**_Shut up! Now, the "Fua" idea wasn't mine, it's an stupid youtube video in spanish so if you want to watch it just look for it._**

**_-CHEETAHSTAR THE STALKER OF CHARACTERS_**


	13. Metalic Cats and Visitor

**_Hi guys! I AM ALIVE! I WAS KIDNAPPED BY STUPIDCLAN! _****_Nah, just kidding. Random thing: I will go to watch Star Trek 2 today! Wuuuuuu! And I saw Iron Man 3 already! Now I'm waiting for Captain America: Winter Soldier and Thor 2! Yay! And I'm currently obsesed with Transformers: Prime! So remember my new obsesion because it will affect the story!_**

**_Now, lets answer some reviews!_**

**_Hawkeyekit: I wanna help!_**

**Wolf that howls at eclipse: *grins* thanks! **

**_Hawkeyekit: it's because the story is too funny to be true!_**

**_Yeah, your ego is back..._**

**Whisper The Ninetails: don't worry! She won't kill you! I prohibited this cats to attack the readers! *activates electric collar***

***Wordmind is electrocutated***

**_Hawkeyekit: wuuuuuu! Fireworks!_**

**Moonbeam141: ummm... Okey! And thanks, the Air Saga was pretty interesting to write!**

**_Hawkeyekit: but I almost and didn't talk..._**

**Koniar: yep, it has happened to me. And half full!**

**_Hawkeyekit: I'd say... Water in the middle off the cup._**

**Stupidityls'Las: thank you! And I won't tell... Muahahahahahahaha! The idea is for you to guess.**

**_Hawkeyekit: you are evil._**

**_Nah._**

**Freakytiger: no, I won't forget you mellon nin. Watch out because I will have my revenge!**

**_Hawkeyekit: yep, she will do it_**

**_Oh my StarClan! Does where a lot of reviews! Oh well, on with the story! 49 reviews guys! 49! That surpasses all of my other stories! ... Now I feel depressed..._**

**_Declaimer: I don't own Mangotail, credit goes to Moonbeam141 so does her Bubblegum's story idea. I also like Mangos! I don't own Awesomely-random-with-cheese-mintystrap, credit goes to Goldenarrow of SeaClan. Nor do I own LiteralKitty, credit goes to Kookookat. Nor do I own Lexiconpaw, credit goes to casrules401. NOR do I own Omnomfang or Sodaslurp, credit goes to Whisper The Ninetails._**

**_Oh! And the poll is closed! The pairings that have more than 2 votes will be considered. I can't believe that people did that to Candyflight... Poor girl._**

_**...321...**_

Cheetah-Jaguarstar opened her bright emerald eyes and yawned. She was busy now, trying to control the freaking out Blackstar that was prisioner of the kits. Well, she was the one who took care of the ShadowClan leader, Mudstar was now always walking somewhere with Dieghost. Wich was weird as Candyflight was Mudstar's mate and mother to his kits. Oh well, StupidClan was used to weirdness already... But she wasn't exactly happy as part of her mind was still sane... But that needed to stay in secret if she wanted to stay in her Clan.

"Shhhh!", a voice said from the back of her den. The second leader turned her head and almost jumped out of her skin. A dark gray she cat with bright white tail tip and paws and a white tom with dark gray tail tip and paws, both with blue slushie eyes observed her.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar yowled and ran out of Camp, "WHY DO THEY ALWAYS APPEAR IN MY DEN?! WHY?!"

Legolas-the-elf-arrow watched as ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw bounced up and down in front of Heathertail, who was named warrior a few sunrises ago and was visiting StupidClan. He kind of missed his apprentice, but he was already busy trying to hold back an hiperactive I-dont-have-a-namekit that tried to shove a cupcake in his jaws and a creepy Derpy-Arwen-Who-Is-Crazy-In-Love-With-Legolas-The- Elf-ArrowElf that tried to make him talk with her in Sindarin. Oh, how he hated Saturdays.

Omnomfang and Sodaslurp exited Cheetah-Jaguarstar's den and walked through the Camp as if it was theirs. Freakytiger suddendly saw them, "Hi friends! Welcome o StupidClan! You can stay if you want!"

And that is how the Clan earned Magical Wizard Warriors.

Mewecho and Riddlespeak shared a mouse some fox-lenghts away, both of them grinning with stupid lovely expressions. Wordmind rolled her eyes, "Stupid Riddlespeak, stupid Mewecho, stupid love, stupidly stupid stupid-ish Clan"

Suddendly, a red and yellow she-cat with amber eyes appeared out of the air.

"Stupidly stupid stupid-ish isn't a word, I suggest you to use just stupid or annoying"

The little brown and white she-cat narrowed her hazel eyes, "Who the **** are you?!"

The red and yellow she-cat sighed, "I'm Lexiconpaw and I came here as this Clan has a horrible vocabulary"

Wordmind rolled her eyes, "Whatever, go and bother someone else"

Lexiconpaw nodded and went to correct Faramir-the-awesome's vocabulary.

Elrond-elf-fur was taking an stroll with Celebrian-the-invisible when a hot neon green with she-cat with one pink eye and one gold eye, blue ears and a an orange tail popped out of the ground.

"Hello fellow cats!" The she-cat grinned.

Elrond-elf-fur raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

The neon cat grinned, "I'm LiteralKitty, a cat that Sabertooth invited to the Clan"

Elrond-elf-fur sighed, "That tom needs to stop inviting cats to the Clan, we have way too much cats that appears randomly"

"Yeah, well. I must go to StupidClan now" as the neon cat walked away, a commercial came out of nowhere.

"Buy the new Nyan Cat cookie! And you will flyyyyy across the space!", the commercial lady's voice sounded starnge, as if recorded and played again.

LiteralKitty screeched and dashed to a random shop, buying the Nyan Cat cookies.

"I will go to space!" She creeched as she ate a cookie.

And nothing happened.

"Oh", LiteralKitty walked to StupidClan, disappointed of her cookies.

Elrond-elf-fur looked as a metalic purple-drak gray tail disappear through the bushes, "I think six thousend years aren't enough to understand modern living creatures nor metalic stalkers" (I let you ask a question to Cheetah-Jaguarstar or/and to Wordmind if you know who's tail was that. Have in mind that I'm randomly turning characters into cats, as I did with Thor and Loki. There will be more clues in this chapter, as I think just a tail and colors won't help to guess who is it)

* * *

Bubblegum walked randomly through the forest and fell through a shining portal. As she reappeared, she found herself in the Dark Forest. She grinned crazily and started bouncing as if in La-la-land.

"I always wanted to be kidnapped by the Dark Forest!", she bounced through the forest, oblivious to the glowimg eyes around her.

"Thristleclaw, what is that?", a tabby tom asked to the ex ThunderClan warrior.

Thristleclaw growled, "A maniac of that StupidClan I believe. What will we do with her Tigerstar?"

Tigerstar frowned, "Mapleshade, what do you suggest?"

The she-cat grinned, "Kill it"

Tigerstar rolled his eyes, "That is your solution for everything"

Silverhawk appeared, "Lets just watch it"

Antpelt looked shocked, "What are you thinking?! It's an intruder!"

Clawface rolled his eyes, "You maggots, she has found a companion"

The death cats looked as a yellow tom with green eyes and a mango colored tail approached the she-cat.

Bubblegum stopped her jumping and looked at her new companion, "Hi! I'm Bubblegum, who are you?"

The yellow tom looked at her, "I'm Mangotail. We must go now, the death cats will probably attack you"

Bubblegum pouted, "But I wanted to watch some fightning!"

Mangotail sighed, "I will give you a cookie"

"Okey!", Bubblegum turned to the bushes, "Bye death cats! You have been a great audience! I invite you to StupidClan! But be carefull, the kits know what Tigerstar looks like and they may take out the bazooka!"

Mangotail guided the she-cat to another portal thing and to the Clan.

* * *

A purple and dark gray cat watched silently as the Bubblegum she-cat walked away from his portal. What had gone wrong with his prank? He couldn't understand it, the prank was perfect in every way. But wait, what was that?

The tom's strange helmet-like object glowed with strange symbols. Of course, the intervention of Mangotail had altered his prank. Stupid organic animal, he would pay for his interventions.

The mechanical cat moved from his spot in the bushes, the sunlight illuminating his face. Two metalic purple ears twitched, a spine-like metalical object sprouting from the middle of his head. Where the eyes and mouth where supposed to be, a dark mask was placed.

Well, at least he could still prank that LiteralKitty she-cat, that could help his mood. If the stupidity of the Clan didn't affect him first of course.

* * *

Cheetah-Jaguarstar sighed. She had returned to her Clan after running the entire forest. Now, she was looking as I-Cant-Remember-my-namepaw tried to convince Beautifulfur that she was the warrior she-cat's mother.

Jayfeather purred, amused by the young apprentice's words.

Hawkfrost padded to Cheetah-Jaguarstar, "I got a problem", he pointed at a yellow she-cat with a green stripe on her face, blue paws, silver ears and rainbow eyes. Cheetah-Jaguarstar raised an eyebrow, "Who is that?"

The she-cat grinned, " I'm Awesomely-random-with-cheese-mintystrap and I like poptarts!"

Hawkeyekit suddednly appeared, "Look at that!"

All of StupidClan looked.

The Clan gasped.

The toms looked hypnotized.

The she-cats looked horrified.

It was...

**_...321..._**

**_Cliffhanger! Yay!_**

**_WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS METALIC CAT? WHAT WAS IT THAT HAWKEYEKIT SAW? DO YOU LIKEMY CLIFFHANGER? WILL I GET THE TOY I ASKED MY MOM FOR? I KNOW, I'M BEING CHILDISH! DISCOVER ALL OF THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION!_**

**_Hah! CLIFFHANGER! Love it!_**

**_So, who do you think was the metalic cat? Ummmm? There is a clue in the first author's note! Now you are reading this so if you go there and read the clue, you are cheating! Because I'm making an experiment to discover how many of you actually read author notes! So put your hand in your heart and answer in the reviews if you actually read all of the first author's note!_**

**_Hawkeyekit: review friends!_**

**_Yeah, review guys and I will let you hugg Legolas-the-elf-arrow and Faramir-the-awesome!_**

**_The two toms: what?!_**

**_-CHEETAHSTAR THE CRAZY WITH TRANSFORMERS_**


	14. What The Newcomer Did

_**53 reviews! I soooooo love you guys!**_

_**Answering time!**_

_**casrules: *grins* here is the chapter I told you about.**_

_**Hawkeyekit: I hate her for writing this chapter...**_

_**Whisper the Ninetails: it doesn't matters, just don't kill my poor warrior and deputy**_

_**Koniar: I. Love. Long. Reviews! Thanks for your review! Yes, I have seen stories in wich they offer huggs and stuffs like that so I thought, "why not?"**_

_**max saturday: *grins* welcome to the happy little world of StupidClan!**_

_**Wordmind: you bet it! *high paws the author***_

_**Hawkeyekit: is it natural for Faramir-the-awesome and Legolas-the-elf-arrow to turn blue after being hugged?**_

_**Eh, maybe**_

* * *

There, in front of the camp, stood the worst thing on Earth. The ugliest and scarrier-ish being created by writing. The bane of the she-cats, the horror of the internet...

A Mary-sue!

Well, not exactly a real 'sue but a kit-sue. Mary-suekit!

Cheetah-Jaguarstar started hiperventilating or however it's written.

Beautifulfur snorted.

Lexiconpaw stared.

"Hi", the kit-sue purred in an intoxicating silky voice. The toms sighed. That thing was the cutest thing on the universe! It was so adorable!

Cheetah-Jaguarstar, remembering that she was also leader and had power over the Clan, stomped forward, "Get away from my clanmates, you evil demon!"

The kit grinned, "But I luv yout clanmates! They are soooooo cutttte!"

"You are making a mistake. It's "But I love your clanmates", Lexiconpaw stated.

Faramir-the-awesome hissed at Cheetah-Jaguarstar, "But she is a cuttie! You can't let her go!"

"I order that she stays!", Mudstar yowled.

The toms cheered.

The she-cats pouted.

Mary-suekit started glowing purple. And, with her demonic magic, she transformed in a fully grown she-cat.

The toms drooled

The she-cats screeched.

"My ****** eyes!" Wordmind screeched as the purple dusty light entered her eyes.

Awesomely-random-with-cheese-mintystrap stared at the sue, "PANACAKE CAT!"

A giant pancake crushed the sue.

The she-cats sighed.

The toms wailed.

Omnomfang bit a side of the pancake.

The pancake glowed purple.

It went flying away with Omnomfang on it.

Sodaslurp couldn't follow his mate as he was enchanted by Mary-suekit.

Mary-suekit grinned evily, "I command that the she-cats are banished from the Clan!"

Lexiconpaw gasped, "But you are also a she-cat!"

Mary-suekit rolled her neon rainbow eyes, "Get away from my Clan!"

The toms growled at the she-cats.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar arched her back and hissed at the toms, "You are being irracional! We are as much part of the Clan as the toms are! You are just a newcomer!"

Mudstar snarled at her, "Go away! We will please our beautifull newcomer!"

Legolas-the-elf-arrow nodded, "We don't need you anymore!"

Elmosmile hissed, "That is why I hate toms"

I-Cant-Remember-my-namepaw looked around, "Cheetah-Jaguarstar, we couldn't battle our own clanmates, could we?"

The she-cats stared at her.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar snarled and turned around, "Follow me she-cats of StupidClan! This is no longer our home!"

All of the she-cats walked away.

Lexiconpaw padded to her leader, "Cheetah-Jaguarstar, where are we going to go? What are we going to do?"

The cheetah spotted she-cat glanced at her, "We will exit the border and then we will think"

"Tushay", said Tushay.

"...", said Celebrian-the-invisible.

Derpy-Arwen-Who-Is-Crazy-In-Love-With-Legolas-The- Elf-ArrowElf began wondering what did the newcomer did to hypnotize Legolas-the-elf-arrow.

Randomness-strawberry-guitar-pelt the second and Dieghost walked silently side by side, ocasionally glancing behind as go see their clanmates appear.

The she-kits were carried by some of the she-cat warriors and the rest walked slowly with the group.

I-dont-have-a-namekit climbed onto Bubblegum's back and began to wonder why did her brother stayed behind.

Finally, the she-cats reached their destination.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar started doing a head count.

Bluestarkit and Running-is-the-best-thing-DUCT-TAPE perked their ears at an unknown sound.

From the bushes came...

Jayfeather?

Beautifulfur rushed to the ex ThunderClaner side and purred.

Wordmind rolled her eyes.

Riddlespeak tilted her head, "Why is the cat so long from the Clan? Why is a tom following us all?"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar snarled at the tom, "Why did you came, Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather blinked his blind eyes, "I came because I thought that the decision of you being banished was unffair"

Kiss-kissed-Firestarmuzzle's eyes widened, "You sounded sane!"

The she-cats gasped.

Jayfeather blinked, "And I wanted to follow Nyan Cat! The poptart cat brang me here!"

Lexiconpaw glanced at her leader yeat again, "Now, what are we going to do?"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar shook her head, "We must destroy Mary-suekit! She is the demon who controled L- all of our tom clanmates!"

The she-cats yowled in agreement.

Suddendly, a rainbow appeared.

"Nyan, nyan, nyan!", said Nyan Cat while flying near the she-cats.

"It's Nyan Cat!", Jayfeather yowled and then started doing backflips.

"MINE!", said Froggykit. Then she ate Nyan Cat.

"Nooooooooooooooo!", Broken-claw-aaaaaapool wailed at the remains of Nyan Cat.

"That was such a brave cat...". The-moon-is-shining-comet murmured.

"I'm a Hufflepuff!", Skywatcherkit screeched, her paws moving around.

"And I'm a Decepticon!", Green-Lanternkit punced at Skywatcherkit.

"I am hungry!", Lexiconpaw screeched.

"I want a pie!", Beautifulfur wailed.

Alienlemonade-pawprint the second stared at Freakytiger.

Freakytiger's eyes widened, "Mip!"

Alienlemonade-pawprint the second started to dance, "Pawprints all over the world!"

* * *

**_WILL THE MARY-SUE BE KILLED? WHAT WILL THE SHE-CATS DO? POOR NYAN CAT! DISCOVER ALL OF THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION!_**

**_Hello guys! Hawkeyekit can't be here as he is hypnotized also... So Cheetah-Jaguarstar came here with me!_**

**_Cheetah-Jaguarstar: hi_**

**_So, review my good readers! And I will... I will... Ummmmmm... You can dare Cheetah-Jaguarstar to do something! Really!_**

**_Cheetah-Jaguarstar: hey!_**

**_Shut up! I created you so I chose when to offer things like that!_**


	15. Sharpie Marker

**Hola mis lectores!**

**New chapter! Wuuuuuuu!**

**Lolface: sure! Your characters will appear!**

**Skywatcherkit: yep, but then there will be more toms then...**

**And?**

**Skywatcherkit: I don't know...**

**Casrules: thanks!**

**Skywatcherkit: *grins***

**CinderFlame of RabbitClan: yep, there are spelling mistakes and stuff but... I will check them later.**

**Skywatcherkit: No, she won't**

**Shut up!**

**Moonbeam141: sure!**

**Skywatcherkit: who is Mangotail?**

***sighs***

**Freakytiger: congratulations!**

**Skywatcher: yay! *high paws Freakytiger***

**Declaimer: I don't own Mary-suekit, credit goes to Freakytiger. Nor do I own Noseface or Facenose, credit goes to Lolface. And I forgot to tell, Tunafreak, Elmosmile, Freakytiger and Alienlemonade-pawprint the second are inspired in some of my best friends, so I don't own their ways of talking and stuff.**

* * *

In a random stage, Cheetah-Jaguarstar appears in a puff of blue smoke. She sits there and waits for the authoress to talk.

The authoress grabs a random microphone and waves, "Hello readers! This is the small section before the story where the dares to the characters will be realized!~"

The authoress grabs a piece of paper and clears her troath, "So, this is from Whisper the Ninetails: _I dare cheetah-Jaguarstar to shove a pie into marysuekits face. And the pie is full of explosives. And and and and and and MARYSUEKIT MUST DIE!"_

Cheetah-Jaguarstar starts grinning, "It will please me to accomplish that. For my bad luck, the authoress won't let me kill her... Yet. But I will have your dare in mind when the time comes"

"Another dare! This is from Koniar: _I dare Cheetah-Jaguarstar to read the fanfic 'Legolas by laura'.(You should read it to too to see how stupid it is. Bad grammar and everything!)_

Cheetah-Jaguarstar shudders, "Oh well, lets us read"

-some minutes of reading later-

"OH MY STARCLAN! WHAT IN THE DARK FOREST IS THIS!?", Cheetah-Jaguarstar dashes of the stage to wash her eyes.

"I-I... Don't have words to describe that..."

The authoress shakes her head, "So now on with the really real story"

* * *

Lexiconpaw walked silently near StupidClan's border, eats twitching at any sound. After the she-cats were banished, Cheetah-Jaguarstar had moved them to some sort of abandoned twoleg den. Now, she was taking a "spying patrol" as Skywatcherkit had named it.

"My Sharpie! My precioussss Sharpie!", a voice, definetely male, came from the bushes behind Lexiconpaw.

"Who is there!?", Lexiconpaw snarled. Then, the tuna smell hit her nose.

A pale yellow skinny tom walked from the bushes, a Sharpie marker on his paw.

"The smell... It smells so good... My precious Sharpie marker...", Tunafreak hugged the red marker.

Lexiconpaw stared at him, "Tunafreak? What are you doing here? I thought all of the toms except Jayfeather where with Mary-suekit"

Tunafreak became aware of her presence, "Me? Why would I stay with that weird she-cat?"

"Because a Mary-sue can hypnotize any tom who looks at her", Lexiconpaw stated, remembering the correct definition.

Tunafreak rolled his eyes, "Me not. I stopped with that love thing a long time ago. Now I have my Sharpie marker!"

Suddendly, Cheetah-Jaguarstar appeared.

She blinked.

"Tunafreak, is that my red marker?", the she-cat asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No", said Tunafreak, his grip on the marker tensing.

"Are you sure?", the leader hissed.

"Bazinga, it is"

"Give it back!", Cheetah-Jaguarstar grabbed one side of the Sharpie marker.

"No!", Tunafreak placed the marker close to his nose and refused to let it go.

"It is mine!", Cheetah-Jaguarstar snatched the marker away from Tunafreak.

"NO! SHARPIE!", Tunafreak wailed, his tail dropping to the ground.

Lexiconpaw stared at the weird duo, not knowing what to say.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar cleared her throat, "Okey, now follow me Tunafreak"

Lexiconpaw padded behing her leader while thinking of reasons why Tunafreak scaped the Mary-sue's control.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar hopped inside a broken window in the side of the abandoned Twoleg's nest, her companions following behind her.

Freakytiger saw the cats entering and became aware of Tunafreak following them, "Tuna Tuna Tunafish, what are you doing here?"

The she-cats plus Jayfeather stared at the three cats by the broken window.

Tunafreak watched a wasp fly by, "I got bored"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar rolled her eyes, "Do you know what Mary-suekit is planning?"

Tunafreak snorted, "I won't tell you because you hate me"

Freakytiger's whiskers twitched, "Since when?"

"She always says it to Crazysmile", Tubafreak muttered.

"Who is Crazysmile? I wasn't aware of a cat named like that", Lexiconpaw stated, looking at the skinny tom. Said tom snorted, "He is my best friend!"

There was a puff of smoke and a little pale ginger tom with brown eyes stood by Tunafreak, a battle ax on his paw.

Riddlespeak blinked, "A little kitten with a pretty weapon"

"Where did you obtain that ax?", LiteralKitty asked, her eyes wide.

"I cut someone's head off", Crazysmile said.

LiteralKitty dashed off to find someone to cut their head.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar facepawed, "Oh no, not the Werid Duo together again"

Wordmind rolled her eyes, "Tell us what the **** is that sue planning!"

Tunafreak started to whimper, "You all are bad with me!"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar gave him a chocolate, "There. I don't hate you, so please tell us already"

Tunafreak started eating his chocolate, "When you were banished, that she-cat was made leader by Mudstar"

"WHAT?!", all the she-cats screeched.

Tunafreak nodded, "Even that Blackstar that we have in camp is following her lead"

Lexiconpaw looked horrified, "What are we going to do?"

"We fight!", Elmosmile screeched.

"For our pride!", Omnomfang said.

"For our clanmates!", Rainbowpelt screeched, her pelt glittering in the sunlight.

"For our territory!", the she-kits yowled.

"For our homeland!", Cheetah-Jaguarstar hollered.

"For chocolate!", Tunafreak joined.

"For pawprints!", Alien-lemonade pawprint the second said.

"For Nyan Cat!", The-moon-is-shining-comet sreeched.

"Yes! For Nyan Cat!", the she-cats said.

In another part of the world, Nyan Cat regenerated and listened to the she-cats yowls. And then he was eaten by a Megalodon shark that randomly appeared in the story.

* * *

Mary-suestar woke up, her rainbow eyes glowing. She stretched and grinned inside Mudstar's den, err, her den. The sue walked to the Candyland Rock, leaving a trail of glitter. All the toms in the clearing, Mudstar, Blackstar, Legolas-the-elf-arrow, Fluffyhugsfur, Elrond-elf-fur and Hawkeyekit, sighed dreamily. The sue climbed the rock and started yowling, "LETT ALL TOMMS OLD ENOUG TO SEE MY GATHER BENEAT TIS ROCK FOR A CLANMETING!11!111!1!1!1!1!1!"

Al the toms gathered, even the ones who were near the borders of the territory. Facenose and Noseface, the two new toms, also gathered. Barzul, even Mangotail gathered.

Mary-suestar grinned, "Today is N importtant day! Wee hav. A gatering tonith!1!1!11!1!"

The toms cheered, it seemed they could understand what that she-cat was talking about with all the mistakes.

Mary-suestar continued, "I Kno. Yu all luv me butt I can't luv you all the samme!1111!"

The toms pouted.

Firestar and Graystripe suddednly appeared on the camp.

"I love you!" Graystripe hollered.

"But I love you more!", said Firestar.

Then, the two toms started clawing at each other.

Mary-suestar started to cry, "I can't chose one of you!" And then she ran out of camp.

*Reference! Reference!*

-hits Angelica with a DVD-

*Re- OUCH!*

* * *

**_WILL THE SHE-CATS WIN AGAINST MARY-SUSTAR?! WILL ANYONE FIND THE REFERENCE?! WHY THE ***** DOES TUNAFREAK WANTS THE SHARPIE MARKER FOR?! DISCOVER ALL OF THIS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION!_**

**_There are... Two or three references on this chapter. They are underlined._**

**_Reference of chapter The Air Sagar: Part 2 : "Some cat wearing his mother's red curtains" is similar to what Tony Stark said to Thor when the meet in Avengers._**

**_You can dare any of the she-cats of StupidClan now!_**

**_-CHEETAHSTAR THE CREATING REFERENCES!_**


	16. Die Mary-sue! DIE!

**_Hi! Hello! Hola! Guten Nacht! I think it's spelled like that... Agh! I forgot it already! Ummm... Curious fact: Tunafreak and Cheetah-Jaguarstar's conversation of the Sharpie marker is actually based on a real converstaion with the real Tunafreak and me... Oh well, he is still my best friend._**

**_Answer Time!_**

**_Whisper the Ninetails: wow, that is a lot of violence. Though I can't make one of my mains die... But I will see what I can do!_**

**_Tunafreak: she won't, she is too lazy to do it._**

**_Get out of here!_**

**_Pumpkinfur: Yay! Got the reference!_**

**_Freakytiger: *claps paws*_**

**_Scarnose557: umm... Hi?_**

**_max saturday: all right!_**

**_Dieghost: explosives..._**

**_Guest: references!_**

**_Freakytiger: *cheers*_**

**_casrules401: *grins* oh, you know already!_**

**_Wolf that howls at eclipse: epicness battle coming!_**

**_Koniar: The Big Bang Theory! You got the reference! I already had braces, I hate them so much._**

**_Now, sorry for the loooooooooooong waiting time guys! I'm really sorry but I got exams all week and I still need to study so... *sigh* that is my life._**

**_Declaimer: I don't own Crazysmile, as he is a real living person. Nor do I own Quetzalpelt nor Plushpaw, as they are real people also._**

* * *

Mary-suestar, having returned to her Clan in seconds because of her... Kawaii powers *stares in horror at the words*, started bouncing to the Gathering, the toms plus Blackstar following.

"I luv thhe idea of goin to ha gatherin! It iss so amuzing!1!1!1!", Mary-suestar hollered, her raibow eyes glowing.

Hawkeyekit stared at her eyes, thinking that the might be radioactive.

Noseface and Facenose nodded, tails held high.

Suddendly, a skinny tom and a pale ginger tom appeared from the group of tom cats.

"All hail Mary-suestar!", Tunafreak hollered.

"ALL HAIL MARY-SUESTAR!", the toms replied.

"Mary-suestar! We must prepare you first! Everyone will love you if you look radiant!", Crazysmile declared.

Mary-suestar looked as if she was thinking, thing we all know isn't possible for a Mary-sue.

"But I already look radiant!", the 'sue cried.

"OH. MY. STARCLAN! THAT SENTENCE WAS CORRECT!", Yellowfang yowled before disappearing in a puff of yellow smoke.

"But you need to look more... radiant-ish and... Stuff", Tunafreak said. The 'sue nodded and bounced to the toms.

Crazysmile and Tunafreak grinned, their plan was in motion.

* * *

Lexinconpaw, Freakytiger, the new she-cat Quetzalpelt and Skywatcherkit were all on top of a tree, tails hanging from the branches.

"So, what were we supposed to do?", Skywatcherkit squeaked for the tenth time in a row.

Quetzalpelt sighed, "We must wait for the signal!"

Lexiconpaw stared at the talking she-cats and turned to Freakytiger, "Do you think we will win?"

Freakytiger stared back, "Maybe..."

Lexiconpaw snorted, "Such a great way to cheer us up"

Freakytiger yawned, "Who said I wanted to cheer you up?"

Skywatcherkit suddendly became silent, "They are coming!", she whispered.

The she-cats turned to see ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan approaching them. The three leaders, as Blackstar was currently captured, walked confidenly through the forest.

Silence.

Silence.

Cloudtail talking to an apprentice.

Breezepelt been Breezepelt.

Heathertail looking for StupidClan.

The sound of wet paws hitting the floor.

...

... And the yowls came.

All of the Clans were now covered in honey. Yes you heard me well, HONEY.

Celebrian-the-invisible, who was invisible but not imaginary, had mixed honey with Elrond-elf-fur's duct tape. How did she got the duct tape is a mystery but the resuslts were the expected. All of the Clans were glued to one spot, protecting the toms to go wild if the ever saw Mary-suestar.

Skywatcherkit grinned, "This is just awesome!"

* * *

Crazysmile guided Mary-suestar back to the camp, Tunafreak following close behind. The purple-white-blue-rainbow-spotted-tabby-tortoisesh ell-whatever, green-blue-amber-rainbow sparkling-radiant-kawaii-pretty eyed 'sue still had no idea of what would happen.

When they reached the center of the camp, electrical wires surronded the entrances and big metal doors appeared magically.

But still, the stupid 'sue in La-la-land continued thinking in rainbows and sparkling things. Finally, they arrived to Mudsta- ahem, ahem, Mary-suestar's den.

"Stay here please!", Crazysmile said as Tunafreak pushed the 'sue inside the den. The two toms dashed to the Warriors' den.

"Well, well, well! Look at what we have here!~", Cheetah-Jaguarstar sang as she jumped from a pile of moss inside the den.

Mary-suestar gasped! She never expected anything like that!

"!", Mary-suestar said sparkling, as it appears it is possible to say an exclamation point and sparkle while doing it.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar bared her fangs, "You know, I was going to let you stay when you first entered the camp..."

Mary-suestar grinned.

"... But taking control of all the toms on my Clan is something I don't like. Nor do I like the idea of banishing Every. Single. Female. From. The. Freaking. Clan!"

Mary-suestar's tail dropped.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar held up a pie, "NOW SUFFER THE CONSECUENCES YOU FOX BRAINED FURBALL!"

The she-cat threw the pie and it landed on Mary-suestar's face.

The pie exploded.

Mary-suestar had just lose a life.

The 'sue woke up to find herself in a random forest.

A unicorn dashed past her.

Nyan-cat flew in the sky.

A giant cookie was eating the trees.

"Of courssse! I'ama dreamin!" Mary-suestar yowled.

Then, Jayfeather appeared, Riddlespeak by his side.

And now the were at Mary-suestar's den.

Mary-suestar was sprawled in the ground.

Inside her nest.

A nest full of explosives.

Riddlespeak grinned, a remote control on her paw.

"Sweet pain!", she pressed the red botton.

BOOM!

Mary-suestar had just lost another life.

The 'sue appeared at a cave. There was a television in front of her.

Did I mention she is pawcuffed to a chair?

I just did.

Freakytiger and Dirtyprincess appeared.

Freakytiger grinned and pressed the play botton.

Dirtyprincess had programmed the six hours straight Barney special.

With lyrics and everything.

After the first hour, Mary-suestar was fightning to scape.

After the second hour, she started bitting the pawcuffs.

After the fourth hour she fainted.

After half an hour she died.

3/9 lives.

Tunafreak and Crazysmile grabbed Mary-suestar and shoved her off to a Badger's den.

She lose two lives there.

Lexiconpaw showed the 'sue a dictionary.

Mary-suestar started twitching and yelling strange words.

And then she died.

It appears that dictionaries have the same effects on a Mary-sue that the Bibles have in demons. Huh...

Cheetah-Jaguarstar reunited her Clan of she-cats and three toms and surronded Mary-suestar. Cheetah-Jaguarstar pounced.

Her claws glinted in the sunshine.

She was about to claw at her.

A golden-yellow blur crashed with her, sending them both flying trhough the air. The she-cat landed and her rival crashed on top of her. She turned to hiss...

... At the blue eyes of Legolas-the-elf-arrow.

The tom hissed back and bit her paw. The she-cat yowled and pushed him away in time to see the StupidClan toms entering and attacking the she-cats.

Fluffyhugsfur started hugging Elmosmile.

The she-cat turned purple.

Mewecho just stood near Riddlespeak.

And then Wordmind attacked Riddlespeak. They went rolling away.

Shiningpelt attacked Oliphant-riderexpress.

The she-kits attacked the tom-kits.

Faramir-the-awesome attacked Crazysmile, who started swinging his battle ax like crazy.

Plushpaw, the new apprentice, attacked Facenose.

Tunafreak ran around the camp as Mudstar pursued him.

Lexiconpaw suddendly had an idea. She went ot the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a random watermelon.

And she threw it to Mary-suestar.

The sue loss her final lifes.

The toms blinked.

"MY HEAD!", they all yowled.

"WE WON!", the she-cats yowled.

"Lexiconpaw! For your bravery at killing our worst nightmare, I, Cheetah-Jaguarstar, leader of StupidClan, give you your warrior name. May you be named Lexiconfeather now! And... I PUT MY PAWS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES!"

Lexiconfeather cheered.

And then she started flying.

"NOT ANOTHER MARY-SUE!", the Clan screeched.

"She has a good vocabulary, so she isn't a sue", Sodaslurp remarked.

The Clan agreed.


	17. Empire and Metrocofanda

**_*Behind a giant basilisk* I'm so sorry guys! I really am sorry but I needed a lot of time to study for my exams and homework is a pain. But here is the new chapter anyway!_**

**_Thanks to all my reviewers, followers and favorites! The new characters will appear in the next chapter, sorry._**

* * *

Freakytiger walked trough StupidClan's camp. Since Mary-suestar was defeated, the toms and she-cats had returned to their almost normal lives... And Blackstar had escaped to ShadowClan.

"That is not fair!", Freakytiger heard a voice yowl in indignation. The aquamarine she-cat followed the voices until she reached a bunch of bushes behind the camp. Curiosity sparked in her eyes as she stepped inside the bushes. In the other side of the bushes there was... Cheetah-Jaguarstar?

Freakytiger watched silently as the leader started yowling at Crazysmile, who only smiled at her. Actually, there were four cats sitting in a circle, the other two been Quetzalpelt and Tunafreak. In the center of the circle, there was a paper with drawings on it.

Quetzalpelt watched the paper, "What were we playing again?"

Crazysmile sighed, "I told you already!", he pointed at a particularly large circle,"This is Crazysmile's Empire", he pointed at an smaller figure, "this is Cheetah-Jaguarstar's Empire", he then pointed to an even smaller figure, "that is Quetzalpelt's Empire", and finally he pointed at the smallest of the figures, "and this is Tunafreak's Empire!"

"Why is my Empire the smallest?!", Tunafreak growled. Crazysmile just shuddered.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar's eyes shone with mischief, "Oh well, lets us play", she turned to Quetzalpelt, "I declare that we unify our empires!"

Quetzalpelt nodded.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar grabbed a red pen and scratched out the borders between the two empires, "I organize the military parts!"

Crazysmile grabbed a black pen and started drawing circles on his "Empire", "Look! I have capital cities! And I have a river!"

Tunafreak grabbed a pen and started drawing, "And I have a boat"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar turned to Tunafreak, "Lets us have an alliance"

Tunafreak nodded, "Crazysmile, can I have an alliance with you?"

Crazysmile eyed Tunafreak, "If you want to"

Crazysmile sighed, "Now we all are at peace, what shall we do now?"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar grinned, "I have an alliance with Tunafreak BUT I never said a thing about you Crazysmile"

Tunafreak's eyes shone, "I know what you are thinking!"

"I declare war on you Crazysmile! My army is bigger than yours so I win!", Cheetah-Jaguarstar laughed at Crazysmile's expression, "next time give us all fair territories!"

Tunafreak suddendly grabbed a pen and started scratching all the map, "AND I KILL YOU ALL! The victory is all MINE!"

Freakytiger decided to talk, "What are you doing?"

"We were playing Empire until someone decided to kill us all!", Cheetah-Jaguarstar glared at Tunafreak.

Crazysmile sighed, "You two are weird"

"And we like it!", Cheetah-Jaguarstar hollered. Tunafreak laughed.

**_Xxxx_**

Elmosmile, Freakytiger, Alienlemonade-pawprint the second and Cheetah-Jaguarstar were all snickering in a corner of a den. Mangotail, Bilepelt and Sizzlepelt approached them.

"What are you laughing about?", Mangotail asked.

"Metrocofanda!', Elmosmile hollered.

The toms looked lost, "What is that?"

"Metrocofanda!", Freakytiger said.

"All right but what is that?"

"Metrocofanda!", Alienlemonade-pawprint the second said.

"BUT WHAT IS THAT?!"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar blinked and started singing.

"Soft kitty

Warm kitty

Little ball of fur~!

Happy kitty

Sleepy kitty

Purr, purr, purr~!"

"WHAT IS METROCOFANDA?!"

* * *

**_Sorry, it's really short._**

**_Metrocofanda is a word that Elmosmile invented, so credit goes to her._**

**_The Empire game is something real Quetzalpelt, Crazysmile, Tunafreak and me played today at Science hour, as we finished the activity earlier._**

**_Does anyone knows the song? Ice cream to the one who knows it!_**

**_-Cheetahstar the planning a revenge_**


	18. Important Stuff!

Hello guys! I`m sorry but this isn`t a new chapter. This is important for you to know!

Ahem..

_**To all loyal readers of StupidClan! The Clan Freakytiger and I once thought as just a one chapter fic has morphed into something bigger! This are some of the things we are working into:**_

_**We are creating a story about the old generation! A new one!**_

_**We are creating a fic called "StupidClan vs. MantrocofandaClan!" Wait for it to come!**_

_**We are working in a chapter right now... At midnight while Freakytiger`s family (except Freakytiger) are in at a party.**_

_**We are sugar high!**_

_**And other surpises that we still don`t know about!... What?**_

_**WAZZZZZAH!**_

_**Greetings,**_

_**Freakytiger and Cheethastar, the ones who can`t eat sugar without going like crazy.**_


	19. Futurist Velociraptor

**_Well... Hi guys! I'm really sorry for this slow updates but I don't live in North America so I don't get vacations right now... But it's weekend and I surprisingly finished my homework on saturday so I got free time!_**

**_Thanks to all my reviews, follows and favorites! You are the best guys!_**

**_Declaimer: I don't own Sakura or Naruto, they are from the Guest. Nor do I own Iceflash or her kits, they are from Iceflash (guest)._**

* * *

Cheetah-Jaguarstar was snoring (again) inside her den, dreaming of clawing Mary-suestar's pelt off. She heard whispering and opened her eyes quickly, unsheathing her claws, ready to leap at anyone who dared to interrupt her nap. When she found no-cat, she started to exit her den-

"Who are you?", a voice asked.

"Shut up! You dumb mouse-brained mammal!", someone replied. Cheetah-Jaguarstar whirled around to come face to face with a pink furred she-cat with green eyes and a yellowish tom with blue eyes. The second leader blinked.

The two other cats blinked.

And then she yelled.

The pink she-cat rolled her eyes.

Legolas-the-elf-arrow, being a good deputy for the first time, ran inside the den, crashing into Cheetah-Jaguarstar.

"Get off me!", the she-cat hissed. The deputy followed her order and stared at the two cats in front of him, "Who are you?"

The pink she-cat twitched her ear, "I'm Sakura and that dumb, brainless cat is called Naruto"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar's tail lashed, "And you are in my den because...?"

The cats ignored her and looked at Legolas-the-elf-arrow, "So, can we join your Clan?"

The deputy shrugged, "I guess"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar growled and padded out of the Clan, complaining of stupid cats that ignored her.

* * *

Freakytiger padded through the center of StupidClan's camp. Reaching her destination, she laid down under the shadow of a tree. The aquamarine she-cat lazily looked at the nursery, where the new Queen, Iceflash, laid with her three kits, Chocolatekit, Vainillakit and Strawberrykit. The she-cat had randomly appeared a few days ago, carrying Sizzlepelt's kits. So now they knew where Sizzlepelt had disappeared to...

"Cat!", a random paw touched Freakytiger's ears, making the she-cat's eyes widen. She turned her head to see Elmosmile laying near her, "How are you Freakytiger?"

"Eh", the she-cat answered, flicking her tail. Elmosmile's gaze fell on Bubblegum, who was sitting close to Mangotail. Freakytiger followed the red furred cat's gaze and nodded.

"What are you looking at?"

The she-cats jumped as Cheetah-Jaguarstar whispered in their ears, appearing suddendly behind them. "Don't do that! You scare me!", Elmosmile hissed.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar laid beside her, "That is the idea"

Frekytiger yawned, "We were looking at Bubble Bubblegum"

The spotted she-cat glanced at said cat, grinning instantly. "Oh! Gossip, gossip!"

Elmosmile rolled her eyes, "We all are betting when will she say that she is mates with Mangotail or when will the tom say that he loves her. Whatever comes first"

The leader's eyes lit up, "I wanna bet! I bet three squirrels that it's today!"

Freakytiger grinned, "Until now, no-cat had being lucky with the bets, are you sure you wanna bet so much?"

The leader nodded.

Just then, Mangotail whispered something in Bubblegum's ear. The she-cat's eyes went wide and she licked Mangotail's check. They both purred.

Elmosmile's jaw opened, "How did you...?!"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar grinned, "I got my contacts" she glanced to a certain skinny tom in the camp's entrance.

Freakytiger shrugged. Elmosmile started whispering, "I still want to see that chapter!

The leader's tail flicked, "Of what?"

"The Vampire Diaries of course!"

"Oh StarClan..."

Freakytiger looked around, "Where is Alienlemonade-pawprint the second?"

Elmosmile gasped, "Oh no! She is death!"

Cheetah-Jaguarstar's eyes widened, "Was she eaten by a velociraptor?"

Elmosmile looked at her weirdly, "Seriously? A velociraptor?"

The second leader shrugged, "I got a Jurassic Park game! A velociraptor escaped once!"

Freakytiger looked to a random direction, "Or she was abducted by aliens"

"Or by futurist velociraptors!", Cheetah-Jaguarstar yowled.

"Futurist velociraptors that came from the future! They were cloned by twolegs on the future and they revealed against the twolegs, conquering the world! They are now abducting random cats from the past!", Freakytiger yowled.  
"Yes! Wazzah!", Cheetah-Jaguarstar yelled. Just then, Alienlemonade-pawprintthe second appeared, "You know?! Beautifulfur moved to the nursery!"

Elmosmile gasped, "She has kits?!"

The greenish she-cat nodded, "They are Jayfeather's!"

"Gossip, gossip!"

Jayfeather fainted.

Beautifulfur ate a mango.

Mangotail fainted.

Strawberrykit opened her eyes.

Sizzlepelt sizzled and fainted.

Crazysmile said something to Tunafreak.

Tunafreak punched Crazysmile.

Sabertooth ate a poptart.

And Cinderpelt stalked Firestar with Spottedleaf.

* * *

**_WILL THE FUTURIST VELOCIRAPTORS KIDNAP MORE CATS? WILL THE METALLIC CAT RETURN? WILL CATS STOP APPEARING AT CHEETAH-JAGUARSTAR'S DEN? WILL I GET POKEMON X WHEN IT'S SOLD? DISCOVER ALL OF THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION!_**

**_Random fact: The velociraptor thing was a real conversation between Freakytiger, NianLover and me!_**

**_-CHEETAHSTAR THE ONE THAT LOVES POKEMON_**


	20. Tunafreak's Evil Shoe

**_Hi guys! I will use this quick note to tell you something!_**

**_First, no more cats for now! Later I will tell you when to send more!_**

**_And the final announcement: We almost reach the one year anniversary of StupidClan's creation! *random confetti* An special celebration chapter written by Freakytiger and me will be posted in August 22th_**

**_Now, on with the story!_**

* * *

"LET ALL CATS THAT HAVE CELLS GATHER BENEATH THE CANDYLAND ROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!"

Legolas-the-elf-arrow, being a good Deputy, padded to the multicolored rock. Pokéshippingkit, the new kit that randomly appeared, sat near Bluestarkit, who was hissing as Hawkeyekit munched on her ear. Eragonkit just watched.

Faramir-the-awesome sat near ImStalkingYouRightNowPaw and Elrond-elf-fur, whispering about random flying vampire oranges.

Cheetah-Jagurstar sat besides Mudstar, her tail twitching in anticipation.

"CATS!", Mudstar yelled, "I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

The Clan fell silent.

Mudstar twitched his ears in approval, "After a lot of pondering from my part, I have decided that all of the newly named Warriors shall return to their Apprentice names"

The Clan gasped.

"Why?!", Lexiconfeather yowled, "We worked hard to earn our names!"

"You won't lose your name!", Mudstar rolled his eyes, "the rest does"

So all the new Warriors minus Lexiconfeather where Apprentices again.

Mudstar continued, "Lately, one of our Warriors was attacked"

Le gasp!

The-moon-is-shining-comet exited the Medicine Cat's Den an padded to the center of the Camp, "It's true! Hawkfrost was attacked!"

Sodaslurp covered his mouth with his paw.

"We don't know who was the attacker but we must all be-"

"Grrrrrrr..."

The Clan fell silent. One by one, the crowd of cats separated to make Tunafreak visible. He had a black show on his paw.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar raised a nonexistent eyebrow. Fluffyhugsfur neared the shoe and poked it.

"Grrrr!", it said.

Fluffyhugsfur screeched and hid behind his mate Randomness-strawberry-guitar-pelt the second. It seems raccoon cats are easily scared...

"What in stalker-ish StarClan name is that!?", Dirtyprincess hissed.

Tunafreak grinned, "It is my shoe! FEAR ME AND MY EVIL SHOE!", he took the shoe between his paws and raised it over his head.

Cheetah-Jaguarstar blinked slowly, "Are you serious?"

Tunafreak shook his head, "No, it was Crazysmile's idea... And it was also the shoe's idea... It creeps me out"

Elmosmile poked the shoe with her paw. It suddenly had jaws and bit Elmosmile.

"It has me! IT HAS ME!", the red she-cat screeched while waving her paw rapidly. Freakytiger ran to help her friend but the shoe leaped (?) from Elmosmile's paw and bit the aquamarine she-cat's tail.

"THEY CAME FOR ME!", she yowled.

"GRRRRR! RAAAAAAAAR!", the shoe growled.

StupidClan entered in panic, everyone running for their lives. The she-kits and tom-kits used the K.U.P.B.T.O.W Emergency Bunker for Improbable Events and Evil Cat-Eating Shoes...

What? They really had one!

Legolas-the-elf-arrow begged them to let him in, as he was the functor. The kits agreed and hid the deputy inside the bunker.

Mudstar ran in circles while yowling his lungs off. When he felt a sharp pain in his ear, he froze in the spot.

"Grrrr!", the shoe growled. Mudstar screeched like a little girl and blacked out. Dieghost hid in Mudstar's den, placing moss on top of her so the show wouldn't find her. I-Cant-Remember-my-namepaw ran with Shinypelt to the Elder's den, covering the entrance with a cardboard.

"Thank you grandma!", I-Cant-Remember-my-namepaw whispered.

Naruto the cat limped awkwardly as the evil shoe leaped from Mudstar and landed on his back legs, munching them at the instant. Riddlespeak saw this and pounced at the shoe.  
It fret itself from her grasp and turned to her, teeth bared, "GRRRR!"

"You ***** shoe! Come and face me if you ***** have the value to ****** face me!", Wordmind yowled. The little white and brown she-cat narrowed her hazel eyes at the shoe, who turned to her and roared, "RAWR! ROAAAAAAAAR!"

"Hey show shoe! Come here show shoe!", Riddlespeak screeched. The shoe turned to her and leaped...

To receive a powerful blast that evaporated it on the spot.

Mudstar lowered his famous bazooka and placed his hat over his head.

"SPARTA!"

* * *

_**WILL THE EVIL SHOE RETURN? WHERE IS BOUNCECAT, THE WHITE TOM FROM THE FIRST STUPIDCLAN? WHERE IS THE METALLIC CAT? WILL I GET GOOD GRADES AT SCHOOL? DISCOVER ALL OF THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION!**_

_**-CHEETAHSTAR THE SHADOW HUNTRESS**_


	21. Anniversary Saga: Back to the Past

Hi there readers! We are celebrating StupidClan's Anniversary! Yay!

This Chapter was written by both Freakytiger and me! Correction, the whole new saga was written by us both.

Declaimer: I don't own any of Steven Spielberg's movies nor half of the chapter

* * *

Elmosmile was eating a random chocolate in the middle of StupidClan's camp. She looked around. Everything was peaceful... the kits trying to find Tigerstar with Mudstar's bazooka , cats appeared in Cheetah-Jaguarstar's den and Wordmind was yelling insults to Celebrian-the-invisible , just because she felt that someone was stalking her.

Yep, it doesn't sound so peaceful , but that does in Elmosmile's world.

"HERE IS... THE FLYING GRAPE!" someone yowled and before she could react , a grape hit Elmosmile's face... and that made her random chocolate fall in the floor.

"FREAKYTIGER!", the red she-cat yowled in rage.

"WAZZAH!", Freakytiger yelled before dashing out of the camp, Elmosmile in hot pursuit.

And there goes our normal day...

**_-InanotherpartofStupidClan'sEpicCamp!-_**

Dieghost and Snakescale were basking in the sun when Wordmind and Faramir-the-awesome appeared.

"Lets go on exploration!", the tom declared, his tail twitching.

The she-cats glanced at each other. "Meh, we are bored anyway", Dieghost said.

So the group of four went exploring the weird and twisted territory of their Clan. Wordmind twitched her ears nervously when she saw a family of raccoons and a gummy snake watching them from a tree. Suddenly, something moved from the bushes.

"Don't move! Their sight is based on the movement!", Faramir-the-awesome whispered. _(Hummm? Reference anybody?)_

From the bushes emerged... Riddlespeak?

"What are you **** doing here?", Wordmind hissed.

Legolas-the-elf-arrow, Hawkeyekit, Eragonkit, Shinypelt and Mewecho emerged from the other random bushes.

"We were hunting", Eragonkit declared proudly, his blue eyes shinning.

Dieghost suddenly perked her ears, "Listen!"

The Clan cats went silent. From somewhere ahead, twoleg voices could be heard.

Legolas-the-elf-arrow, being the deputy, signaled the cats to follow him. They all neared a vast clearing ahead, earning a view of the intruders.

Two male twolegs were discussing about something near a weird monster. The youngest twoleg had brown-like fur and looked distressed. The oldest twoleg had white fur that looked as he had being shocked by lightning.

"Mew", said Mewecho inside the monster.

Snakescale's jaws dropped, "How did he got there sssssso fasssssst?"

Legolas-the-elf-arrow dashed forward, "It doesn't matters, we must get him out!"

The cats climbed inside the monster, but the door closed.

"Mew", said Mewecho embarrassed. Hawkeyekit started pawing some buttons.

"What do we ****** do now?", Wordmind said as she laid on top of a seat. Legolas-the-elf-arrow watched all of the glittering lights inside the monster, "I wonder what happens if I press this..."

The deputy pressed one of the things under the circular-like thing in front of the monster and it started moving. Fast.

"Doc! They are stealing the DeLorean!", the youngest twoleg screeched. Inside the "DeLorean" Eragonkit flew backwards because of the speed. Wordmind dug her claws in the soft interior of her seat while Riddlespeak bit the circular-like thing.

"We are going to die!", Dieghost yowled.

**WOOSH**

Legolas-the-elf-arrow blinked his eyes open to realize that he wasn't inside the monster anymore. A lush green forest with vague familiar scents spread before him. Peaceful... So peaceful...

Wait! Where were his Clanmates?!

The golden-yellow tom stumbled trough the forest in search of his companions.

"Brother!", squeaked a tiny voice. The deputy rushed to a random tree where he found his clanmates all hanging from the branches. Magically, they all landed on the ground. Hawkeyekit sniffed around, "Where are we?"

Wordmind sneezed and disappeared behind some bushes, "I have no **** idea but I think that-"

Whatever was it that the she-cat wanted to say died in her throat as she walked backwards, another she-cat walking in front of her. The new she-cat was small. Really small. But that wasn't what caught their attention. It was the fact that the she-cat had brown and white fur with brilliant hazel eyes.

"For the Dark Forest! What do you think you are doing in my territory!", the she-cat demanded.

Mewecho, Snakescale and Dieghost were speechless.

"Well?", the she-cat insisted.

"W-Who are you? W-Where are w-we?", Wordmind stammered.

The little she-cat arched her back, "My name is Wordpaw and I believe that you are in StupidClan's territory"

Dun dun dun!

* * *

**_WILL WORDPAW REALIZE WHO ARE THE INTRUDERS? WILL THE FIND THE DELOREAN? WHERE IS SHINYPELT? FIND ALL OF THIS OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STUPIDCLAN: THE NEXT GENERATION ANNIVERSARY SAGA_**

**_Now that I think of it, Eragonkit and Hawkeyekit are missing descriptions so here they are:_**

**_Eragonkit: black tom with bright blue eyes and a blue gedwëy ignasia on his right paw._**

**_Hawkeyekit: yellow tom with pale blue eyes and a caraj and bow._**

**_-CHEETAHSTAR THE TIME TRAVELER_**


End file.
